Island Of Secrets
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: The room is spinning and her life is out of control, she’s dazzled by the blurry beauty of it all and he’s looking at her, asking her, fall back now, because I won’t be able to. K&C The Finale chapter is up.
1. And thus the crash

**This is dedicated to a very special friend Crookedsmile, whom I love ever so much hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam seed or anything related to it besides merchandise. **

**Warning: AU and KiraxCagalli don't like don't read. Set during Gundam Seed Pre-Twin notification, not that I have a problem with them being twins and a couple though. Oh! And sorry if my Gundam vocabulary is well…horrid, haven't see the show in like forever…**

**What if Kira and Cagalli had both Crashed down onto the island…**

"All systems are jammed I'm going down!!!!" Hearing the distress call from Cagalli's Strike Rogue Kira raced over to try and prevent her from burning down and well…basically dying.

"Hold on!" Using his beam sabers he cut down his opponents making sure to not hit the cockpit so as to not literally kill anyone. Too bad as his eyes were blinded from trying to reach Cagalli in time he did not see the Red Gundam, GAT X303 Aegis belonging to a certain ex-best friend come up from behind with a beam rifle aimed at Kira's mobile suit.

"What the-Argh!" Being hit hard in one of the vital systematic wires connecting the functions of movement for the GAT-X105 Strike,Kira lost control, following in step from Cagalli's spiraling Strike Rogue.

"Kira, Kira? Do you read me?-Is everything alright?" Captain Ramius tried to get through the communication lines but to no avail, looking worriedly over to her crew the look on their faces held no comfort. " Can we get anyone out there?"

"The Battlefield is too hectic Captain, the sensors are picking up more Zakus and increase movement from the Zaft fleet, the Lesseps class and Petrie class vessels are moving in Captain what do we do?!"

"…." Shifting in her seat her eyes scanned the scanners to see if there was any sign of Kira's recovery, when there was none and a repeated call for her attention with following orders she mumbled to take action with the most commonly known evasive maneuver which consisted of firing clearing missiles and making a hasty retreat.

"Yes Ma'am"

As the sounds alarmed and orders were given to fire missiles as well as coordinates flew around to turn a certain degrees for their escape, Murrue let her head fall into her hands as she let out a small sob asking Kira to forgive her.

* * *

The island was dusty…As if everything was covered with it's own hidden agenda, it's own Secrets. Shrouded by a sandy mist, you couldn't see the front of your hands at times. A barricade of sorts would whirl up around the remote, lifeless inhabited island, blocking out all those who dared enter.

But then…

There would be a moment when the windy sands would die down and expose the inner core of this magnificently beautiful Island. It looked rough on the outside, but on the inside it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seem. It had reminded him of someone.

"Cagalli!" Searching for the com link onboard his destroyed mobile suit Kira found within the wreckage there wasn't much he could use to call for a distress signal much less come in contact with what was probably a severely battered Strike Rogue.

Sighing Kira removed himself from the remains of his Gundam, and set forth to search around the island.

"I hope Cagalli is okay…and the Archangel." Folding his hands into a fists he couldn't believe he allowed Athrun to get to his ship and shoot him down, He should've been paying attention and never allowed him to get into his blind spot. He felt like tears were starting to form and once again was berating himself.

Sitting down on a high part of the island Kira scanned his surrounding area, He knew there were fish he could acquire from the ocean and fruits within the trees nearby, he could set up camp and a fire to keep him warm throughout the night, the question was, how long would it be till the Archangel send out a rescue team…that is if they planned on doing so.

"Damn it!" Mir, Sai, Flay, all of them are still onboard the ship, he had let them down he had-

"Kira?!" Startled he looked up to come into sight of a very small figure in the distance, after straining his eyes he had come to recognized that it was- "Cagalli!" jumping up he semi ran down the hill to meet his friend.

Overwhelmed with the shocking circumstances and so glad to see a friendly face, especially that belonging to an alive and well Kira, Cagalli jumped onto Kira knocking him down in the process. "Ca-Cagalli!"

"Oh Kira! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me? What about you? How did you take the crash…are you hurt?" Maneuvering into a sitting position Cagalli sat back a little, not to their recognition did they notice that Kira's legs were sprawled out encasing Cagalli in the small space that the legs provided in front of him. It was a harmless, innocent act unknown by them as Cagalli's body was mere inches away from Kira's own.

He had reached out and took Cagalli's arms, examining them in the process for anything major, Cagalli had blushed at the contact but turn her head away so as for the oblivious boy to not see the reaction. Kira then proceeded to examine her neck and furious, or more so flushed with the sudden actions she pulled back her limbs and yelled embarrassingly. "I'm fine!"

"Um-uh…okay-sorry." Looking straight back at Kira due to his response she realized that was a bad choice of action for when she looked at his sadden face she felt herself sigh and mutter a sorry. "What about you…you crashed too." In fact Kira had been indeed hurt but had not cared seeing as he was in quite the predicament being trapped on an island and all, not to mention his thoughts were being overrun by the many woman in his life. Namely the one right in front of him this particular moment whom just happens to be…sitting between his legs?

_Blush._

"Kira…what's wrong? Do you have a fever?"

"Huh-Oh no…I just-We uh…"

"Shit! Kira look at your arm." Startled by her alarmed voice Kira turned to see what was it that had her so worried. Then he laughed.

"What's so funny?! That thing can get severely infected! You damn coordinators and your high and mighty attitude thinking you are so invincible…" Although Kira normally would take offense to her harsh attitude towards the entire coordinator population he was distracted by the fact that as each word came out of her mouth her movement led her to ripping off the lower part of her 'military' shirt and placing it around his arm _tight._

He was stunned for those few brief moments at how she could just bravely show the lower part of her belly without care to whom witnessed it but was soon brought out of his trance when she squeezed the piece of clothing around his arm with so much force he thought his blood circulation was going to give up on him.

"Cagalli…is that really necessary?"

"You don't want to catch a disease do you?"

"Cagalli…I'm a coordinator I don't catch…"The look she gave him shut him up and he simply muttered a thanks as he turned to look at his arm.

It was about this time that Cagalli realized their err…placement so to speak. Blushing like mad she couldn't help but wonder why it had felt so…_right._ Not to mention _so_ comfortable that it went unnoticed, but quickly she got up letting out an excuse that they should look for shelter before night hits and rapidly stalked away.

Kira stood still for some time feeling an odd sensation of being cold as his source of warmth has just up and walked away.

* * *

They had gathered by a fire which was much needed now as Cagalli's and Kira's clothes hung to dry behind them, cooking some fish they had caught on the open fire there was a silence amongst the two.

Kira looked over to Cagalli and grinned mischievously a little. "Yanno…fish really can be fighters some-"

"Shut up" she growled out, Kira simply chuckled recalling what had happened merely two hours ago.

"_I'm going to go catch some fish for food tonight, seeing as there won't be a rescue party here anytime soon." As she started to walk away Kira reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to a, blushing halt._

"_Are you sure?" Apparent confusion on her face Kira decided to elaborate. "It might be getting dark soon, you don't know how the temperature will drop, why don't you start up the fire and leave me to bring home the food."_

"_Are you kidding me?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Do you think I am **incapable** of gathering food for us?"_

"_I didn't-"_

"_Is it because I'm a girl, huh?!_

"_Cag-" "I'll tell you what Kira, just because you're a guy doesn't make you any better than me at hunting! Hunting for food is not only a man's job! I am probably a hundred gazillion times more better than you at catching fish!" she started to flail her arms for emphasis._

_Kira sweat dropped and started to back away nodding not wanting to invoke her full rage. Stomping loudly as she turned on her heel she went to the nearest shore of the island and started to produce numerous methods on how to catch those 'stupid stinky fish'._

Glancing back down at the fish and then right back at her she caught his gaze and looked away. "Anyone could have tripped…"

He let out a soft smile.

"_You stupid good for nothing fish! Get caught already! It's your life's mission to be goddamn eaten! Now freakin take the bait, take it now!" Bending over into the water and using what she conjured up as bait for the fish she tried to catch a fish but only succeeded in tripping over…a relatively small rock and falling into the water. _

"_Ah! What the-" Cursing profusely Kira walked over cautiously to Cagalli's previous position and let out a laugh when he found her in her new position…swimming with the fishes._

"_That's how you catch fish huh?"_

"_Shut up Idiot, now Help me up! I think the fish are holding me hostage!" Letting out a sigh he walked over and reached out to help her up, only he didn't account for her being mean and pulling him down with her._

"_Wh-Hey-Ahh!"_

_Splashing into the water Cagalli let out a manically laugh at her accomplishment, When Kira's head popped back up to the surface of the water she felt her deed was not yet done and decided to splash him a couple of times._

"_Cag-Cagalli Hey cut it out! We are going to get sick! The water's freezing!" Sure enough the splashing stop and Kira was faced with a staring Cagalli._

"_Wow…what a baby." Huffing and swimming away back towards the shore she could have sworn she heard Kira pout saying indeed he wasn't a baby._

"This fish sucks."

"Hmm…It's not that bad."

"Must you be optimistic about EVERYTHING?" Infuriated she threw down her half eaten fish and got up. She had no idea why she was so mad, she just, was. Kira was at a lost too but shrugged it off and continued to eat his fish.

It was starting to get really cold and being in nothing but a undershirt and underwear didn't really help the young princess. Wrapping her arms around her tight frame she refused to give in so easily defeated and walk back to the fire, so standing there in the cold breeze she had time to think about why she would just lash out on Kira so often.

_Yeah Like I'm going to figure that one out over night..._ Her thoughts were interrupted with a small serious voice saying something along the lines of 'You should come back to the fire before you get sick'.

Huddling back to the fire she glanced at Kira who was staring intently at the burning flames.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on…you need to open up Kira, if you keep everything bottled up, all your ever going to do is cry." He looked up at her, his emotions masked and she really did wonder what was wrong. When he turned away back towards the flames she got up. She sat beside him, forgetting for a moment his and hers current attire, placing a hand on his shoulder he looked up at her and tears were starting to brim his eyes once more, inwardly she sighed but she pulled him into a hug nonetheless and tried to comfort him, give him reason to open up.

"I don't want to fight anymore…"

"No one wants to fight Kira…" _Except insane freaks like those whom run Zaft…bastards._

"I have to protect them…But no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try I fail, someone always ends up dying! It's not fair! It's not fair! I'm not even sure if the members of Archangel are still alive! And if they aren't it would be my fault! All because I wasn't there to protect them!" He started to sob into Cagalli's chest, the sitting position allowing that the only way for comfort, the only part of her body for him to burry his face in.

She took no notice as his words hit her strong and she started to entangle her fingers within his sandy, watery hair, a way of comfort. Her words were spoken low 'You're only a kid' 'Only one can do so much' 'Don't cry anymore' but nothing soothed him as he continued to cry, she merely held onto him for a period of time, until he ran out of tears, her head was now resting on top of his own, his hands were clutching onto her body, his right onto her left rib and his left onto her lower back, his face still encased within her breasts.

Slowly his hands started to fall as his head started to rise, he was ashamed, once more he was crying his heart out, like the helpless boy he believed himself to be. He avoided her eyes and she started to probe him, yearning for him to look at her, so she may have the strength to say something.

He refused. He made way to get up mumbling a soft thanks. It was reflex, she told herself as she reached out and yanked on his arm to pull him down. When his eyes caught her own, the flash of violet and auburn, realization hit them both, she looked down at their now intertwined hands as did Kira, following her line of vision, he blushed again but kept his eyes on them for a brief moment before looking back up at Cagalli and murmuring her name.

It was that murmur, the way his voice was so soft and the way her name left so easily and perfectly off those perfect lips that caused her to do what she did next.

She kissed him.

**Woot! I hope that was bearable Haha review now, if ya feel like flaming I honestly don't care it will be ignore if it's anonymous you pansy haters haha but if you wanna have fun put down your penname and let's talk! Muah! Love ya all!**


	2. They knew not what we knew

**Hehe Oh boi! Lookie here I received some cool reviews I'd say. Whelp I decided to continue this obviously, for my best friends' viewing pleasure a.k.a Crookedsmile, ForbiddenEmotion, and FanofInulover muahaha. This chapter will have a…err lemon, I'm not very good at those sort of things as most of you should know by now. Anyways Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I had the power to cast them upon an island away from the world allowing them to ultimately live happily ever after, I would, but I don't, and I don't own GS, or it's characters. Oh and remember this is AU, so don't complain when some things don't add up okay?**

**Warning: LEMON ahead!…INCEST! Okay? Okay…**

_It was that murmur, the way his voice was so soft and the way her name left so easily and perfectly off those perfect lips that caused her to do what she did next._

_She kissed him._

She didn't mean to take full control of the situation or force herself upon him, hell, that's a lie, she meant it all and well, she felt for this kid, this crying babbling idiot in front of her whom, she now was pressing her lips upon in her underwear and tank top no less, him sporting not much else.

He didn't protest, and for the life of him couldn't tell why, maybe he was just too stunned, maybe he was simply cold and agreed with the newfound warmth the entanglement of their bodies and lips provided for him, maybe, he just plain ole liked the damn contact, especially coming from _her._

In truth the girl has been the bane of his existence lately, not so much bane, but still haunted his every thought, and that had perturbed him for quite some time. Allowing himself to question why he was suffocating himself with all these thoughts and questions, why her, when he had Flay onboard the Archangel waiting for him. Lacus another envisioned goddess that seemingly took interest in him, and him in her, yet here he is, kissing this fiery blonde princess, and never feeling more right in his entire life.

It felt right she told herself, as if she had been kissing him forever, as if he was the other half of her, she knew no other words to describe the sensation that ran across her skin and through her bones.

It _was_ right he permitted his brain to digress, as if she was his counterpart, never meeting nor knowing of one another before that day in Heliopolis yet forming a bond so quickly, what else could be the explanation? What _else? _He knew not the answer.

And that was the point. They didn't know. At least not outside the thought of what they felt was right in each other's arms, lips upon each other's lips. They knew not what we knew.

* * *

She pulled back slowly then, eyes closed, breath desperate to be regained, As he allowed his hand, that he had not realized to have sneaked upon her upper back to fall down gingerly onto the sand provided around them.

She opened her eyes carefully. _Let it not have been a dream, let him be there._ To reveal him staring right back at her intently. Her eyes flickered momentarily, shocked to see such intensity in his usually dull, sadden eyes. Her eyes, she was sure of, was now currently mirroring his own expression.

"Kira…I-"

"Cagalli, it's okay." he spoke swiftly and lightly. Trying to put an end to her excuses. She looked down at the sand, the reflection of the burning flames dancing upon their bodies providing their shadows to emerge throughout the land that encompassed them.

"Yeah. Heh." She didn't know what to say or do, usually she would take charge, be the 'go to girl', never hesitating or backing down, always large and in charge. But why oh _why_ did she feel so small at this particular moment? Fragile in the eyes of the boy whom in her own, was always the fragile one?

His gaze lingered on hers for a moment before he stood up and walked down to the shoreline of the island. He wanted to comfort her and tell her that it was okay, tell her he actually liked it, and never felt like stopping. But he couldn't and he didn't know why.

She looked up then, at his retreating form and scoffed, pissed off at herself for allowing herself for committing such a stupid action, allowing her hair to darken her eyes, she played with some sand just below her, her position with her thighs upfront, legs bent on the sand, feet tucked behind her. She wanted to just run away to get away from him

But the thought of that ached her. Being away from him hurt her.

"Ki-"

He turned around then, smiling slightly, or what she deemed as a smile based on her perception, the darkness surrounding them not providing much insight.

"Cagalli you should get some rest." She slumped her shoulders in defeat, he was telling her to leave him alone and not bring up the subject again basically. Hissing softly she turned her head and spoke suddenly " Don't tell me what to do."

She heard him sigh and then shuffle. She eagerly wanted to watch his movements but refused to give in. The wind was picking up and she glanced at her still wet clothes, obviously not getting any dryer, she mentally sighed thinking of how she was going to sleep without any warmth.

* * *

He watched her eyeing the wet clothes and smiled slightly, they were both going to be in for a night having nothing but one blanket and a small fire going. He gently picked up the said blanket and to her obvious surprise draped it over her.

"Kira?" He smiled down at her and noted her shivering form. "What about you, aren't you cold too?"

"I'll be fine." her face scrunched up and she rose a finger at him. "You're doing it again! You're acting like I can't take care of myself and you being the man _have _to take care of me! Like an obligation!"

"No…that's not it."

"You-wha?" she stuttered, she was now standing up, hands on her exposed hips, as the aforementioned blanket was slipping off her shoulders gradually.

"You took care of me back there, showed me compassion and tried to comfort me, I'm merely returning the favor."

"…"

"Besides, I couldn't live with myself if I let a friend get sick while I just stood idly by able to prevent it."

_Friend._ she thought miserably. That's all he had thought of her as. She was right, he had wanted nothing to do with her, it was her delusional hopefulness really, why would he want a tomboy like her when he had that beautiful red head on board the Archangel?

"Right…" She turned her back on him and brought the blanket around her neck and form tightly. _Fine, he better not think I'm sharing, that bastard can freeze for all I care._

Huffing softly she moved over to just some ways away from the fire. She laid down upon the sand, her back upright to a wall, resting her head against said wall. She closed her eyes gently, brow creased with irritating thoughts, she tried to let go of the day's horrible events and succumb to sleep.

* * *

He wondered why she was so mad, it was obvious what she was feeling, she was an open book, usually the words on her pages: Angry, Mad, Enraged, Furious, Pissed off, and any other synonym expressing some form of rage.

That was the Cagalli he had come to know, and he had become quite fond of it. She was there to put him in his spot, she was the only one not afraid to lash out on or speak his mind to. He could let out anything, not just despair and hope for the mere comfort of some regular friend, but anger, disappointment, love…love? He couldn't express love to her, or at least he hadn't yet…could he?

Did he even know what love was? Has he even felt it? What of Flay? Did he love her?

As he watched the silent breathing of the blonde girl perched up against the rock, he told himself he couldn't possibly love Flay if at this very moment he valued this girl in front of him over her. He didn't mean that to come out in a harsh way, just that, how could he even attempt to claim to love another when his heart was beating rapidly from just merely looking at the being in front of him, taking in her every curve, her gentle face that held some distinction of a far off feeling, the cause unbeknownst to him.

The memory of the kiss that just happened mere moments ago, attacked him as if he needed it to retain his whole being. His legs, he found, walking over towards her on their own accord. His mind racing as he stooped down in front of her. His hand subconsciously pushed a bang away from her face, and as her eyes flickered open at the sudden touch, his lips gently brushed upon hers before being fully placed upon the luscious lips that wouldn't dissolve from his memories.

She moaned softly and instinctively, no matter how big of a surprise it had come to her, wrapped her arms around his neck, her back pressed hard against the cold wall of the rock behind her, his body fell from the stumped position it was in onto her, her body providing a soft landing. They both hit the sand just beneath them. Blanket cascaded just beside them.

Her lips were burning with passion. _Kira is kissing me!_ She was thrilled, every sensation in her body, her lips, her throat, her breasts, even down _there_ were aching for him. Her hair was colliding with the sand, her legs sprawled out, he had noticed her position, surely uncomfortable and maneuvered quickly, and precisely, in match with coordinator skills, to make all fit.

He wrapped his hand around her lower thigh, near her knee and brought it around his body, the other leg following suit from his previous example instinctively. His hand then left her thigh, with a quick rub in between, and fell into place behind her head, allowing his hand to run through her tresses. Their eyes were still closed, tight as if not being able to wake up from a dream, or just not wanting to. And her hand had freely roamed around his back.

His lips left her own finally, a soft pant for air escaped them both, but Kira continued his mission as he slowly traveled downward, reaching her chin and then the crook of her neck, eliciting a groan from the girl beneath him, he unintentionally let out a soft smirk as he moved his lips to the base of her tank top.

Her left hand had traveled from his back to his hair, digging into it she played with it, and as his kisses grew wetter and sloppier, she arched her head back and pushed her chest forward, giving him better access as he started to nibble on the piece of fabric. His free hand started to tug at her tank top and she quickly took note of what to do.

Opening her eyes slightly to gave him notice to move, he complied and simply moved further down to her belly button. She moaned but proceeded with her mission pulling off the tank top forcefully and as quickly as possible. He had shifted to her lower half of the stomach leaving not so chaste, butterfly like kisses around her, what he deemed, adorable belly button. Wanting the attention to be drawn back to her aching, throbbing breasts, she placed her hand back onto his face and guided him to look at her.

It was then, that they had truly connected. His eyes, so glazed over, full of high, as he looked upon her, passion ridden, his need for her so undeniably strong, just as hers for him that she and he both knew, nothing could be more right within the world. He moved up, body in perfect sync, hovering over her, as he kissed her eagerly once again.

She played with his shirt silently begging for it to come off, and wanting so much more for the lower half of his clothes to come off as well, as his kisses were tearing through her. He obeyed and threw the shirt across the sand, his hands now playing with the clasp of the bra she was sporting.

She blushed then, realizing what was going to come next, and he had stopped to blush as well when it had finally become exposed. He turned away, which struck her pride hard.

_Did he not like what he saw?_

Furious and embarrassed she moved to cover her breasts with her hands, her bra having been thrown in the heat of the passion, too far for her to put back on again in this sudden moment of embarrassment. He looked back over at her confused, and she huffed.

"Not good enough for you?"

Kira blushed madly again and lowered his head. Thinking for a moment before letting it rise again slowly to meet her probing eyes. He smiled gently and, on his knees, as she was on hers, slowly grasped her hands that were currently shielding her breasts into his own, kissing them lightly before moving his lips to her pert nipples and sucking them tenderly.

She fell onto her butt, legs bent under her sprawled out, as her chest had thrust forward on their own, reacting to the touch, her hands instinctively grasping his head, yearning for more as her head fell back. He worked his way from her right nipple to her left, licking first then biting down on the pink flesh softly, her voice growling in exquisite pleasure, allowing him to become, what he had failed to notice before, extremely hard.

He moved upon her, and this time with a little more force, his need growing almost beyond his control as her pants and whimpers with each lick caused his senses to go wild. She was now scratching on his unclothed back and he could feel the urge to tear off his lower clothes.

"Ki-Kira…." she breathed out, this was heaven for her. The way he moved, she would have never imagined him capable of such a thing. She knew she was young…maybe not at the right age to be performing such an act, but the hormones within her body that flared up when with this boy…no with this _man_, was so unbelievably strong she couldn't hope to fight against it.

He mumbled out her name as he moved once again to her lower region, he came into contact with the hem of her panties and she let out a soft gasp, her voice heightened at the warm breath he was providing to her semi exposed region. The cold weather was not affecting them anymore that's for sure.

"Cagalli…" His voice rang out mellifluously, she looked down at him and he looked back up questioningly. She closed her eyes and nodded, a silent agreement between the two that they were going to do this, no turning back.

He pulled it off of her, slowly, tracing his pinky fingers on each hand against her skin as the panty was being pulled down off her body. She reminded herself to breathe when she found she had been neglecting to do so as she watched his movements causing her body to become exposed, naked to his eyes.

He in return felt it necessary to perform the same action upon himself, not wanting her to feel alone in this and he moved his hands, upon disposing the dark panty belonging to the woman beneath him, to his boxers, he was stopped short though as Cagalli sat up and placed her hands upon his own.

She glanced at him before landing her lips upon his skin, close to the beginning of his boxers, and started to leave wet kisses around the article of clothing and then proceeded to dispose of the said clothing after tantalizing Kira as she played with his skin long enough, licking and nipping at anything that looked delicious in her eyes.

Kira wasn't the assertive type, not at all.

Having Cagalli around him made him do wonders though.

When his length was exposed, the blonde girl gawked, furiously blushing as she hid her face behind her hands, Kira laughed lightly trying to mask his shyness and for the obvious humiliation Cagalli was displaying. He bent down to come face to face with her, somewhat a discomfort due to their nakedness and surrounding, but nonetheless he turned her face to his own and kissed her softly, guiding her back down to the sand, him in his rightful place above her.

Kira didn't think he could go through with giving her oral pleasure, it was just too much, he wanted to be molded into her, for her to become one with him. Cagalli wanted this much just the same. Languidly he pressed his length, immensely hard by now against her extremely wet vagina.

His hair fell over his eyes, landing softly against her eyelashes as she looked up desperately, a little unsure, steadying herself with what she had been informed to be immense pain following the entrance. He gave her a look of comfort, they had already decided wordlessly that there was no going back. He kissed her nose and then her mouth, ignoring the intense throbbing from his manhood, and radiating warmth from her womanhood, providing her his strength from what was to come.

"you…ready?" he breathed out in pain, his pants loud, matching her own. She grabbed onto his neck and crashed her lips down onto her own, a sign that she was, and he had thrusted into her without a second notice. She broke the kiss and screamed out to the uninhabited island, her head falling back roughly, body arching into him, his eyes squeezed tight, resembling how tight she was when he had entered her.

He allowed a hand to trace the skin between her breasts, kissing them gently since he couldn't kiss her face, he started to move out slowly and then pushed right back in, her body responded with a bounce of her breasts, her hips grinding into him, her legs entangled across his exposed butt and hips. He was groaning, the feel of her walls closing in on him, he wanted to go slow for her, but he wanted to thrust in and out as hard as he could, to feel fulfilled by being with Cagalli entirely.

She moaned his name. "Ki-Kir-Kira…." and he continued his movements, a little more briskly now. He pumped into her, each time earning her breasts to bounce into his face, he multitasked as he kissed each tit, and when her face was finally brought back to be directly across from Kira's he kissed her as he slammed into her.

This caused Cagalli to bite his lip, but it didn't matter to Kira as he continued to lock lips with her. He pulled out slightly and then when Cagalli didn't allow him to thrust back in, but instead thrusted her own hips up to meet his own, no longer wincing from pain but now pleasure, Kira took full advantage and started to ram in into her, sending her nails to attack his back, her voice to scream out in orgasmic pleasure.

"Kira! Kira! _Ahh_-_Oooo_ **_Kira!_**" He was sent into overdrive, feeling his insides ready to explode, he tried to move in and out of her as fast as he could, loving how he could provide her such pleasure, such love, and her within him was just the perfect alignment that he didn't want to stop.

"_**Cagalli!"**_

"**_Kira!!!"_** They had both come, in unison he shot into her as she came around him, his exhausted and shuddering form flopping onto her, between her breasts as he laid there, just as he did earlier this night when he cried and she had provided comfort. Her hand slowly, exhaustedly found their way to the top of his matted hair. He started to murmur words incoherently, and she was just content with feeling him in her arms within the afterglow, allowing her to come into realization that this wasn't a dream.

"Kira…I-" His soft breathing had stopped her words, he was already asleep. She smiled softly, maybe a confession of the heart would have to wait a day. Kissing his forehead lightly she realized he hadn't pulled out, and to be perfectly honest she didn't care, she stood in her position, the blanket that started this whole mess somehow on top of their intertwined bodies covered them from the cold that was soon to follow until morning.

She immediately followed Kira into slumber.

**Phew! I can't believe I wrote that, dear god, my first ever lemon!!! Crookedsmile you are a bad influence on me! Hahaha just kidding, I love ya! Well…Review now, tell me if you hate it, love it, whatever. Ciao!**


	3. Look at what you do to me

**Hey Hey! Sorry for a very very long wait for a new chapter, what can I say I have a few other fics that need my attention and real life is really getting strenuous, but I'm glad that this story has spiked the interest In a few and I only hope that it continues to do so. **

**Oh! P.s I have the flu! So that's really the only reason this chapter is getting put out sooner, because I actually have time to sit down and type, even though I feel like passing out every five minutes, hugs anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the alteration of the plot and script originally set in SEED to what it is now in this _fiction. _So don't be all whiney and say "Hey, that's not what happened!" 'Cause duh. Kira and Cagalli never got stranded together and did the naughty but nice, but I bet they would've if they did! Hehe…**

"_Kira…I-" His soft breathing had stopped her words, he was already asleep. She smiled softly, maybe a confession of the heart would have to wait a day. Kissing his forehead lightly she realized he hadn't pulled out, and to be perfectly honest she didn't care, she stood in her position, the blanket that started this whole mess somehow on top of their intertwined bodies covered them from the cold that was soon to follow until morning. _

_She immediately followed Kira into slumber._

Pain. Pain was everywhere. Her eyes were closed, tightly shut blocking out the sunlight threatening to penetrate. _Penetrate…_Immediately she snapped her eyes open, wincing from the sudden motion and the intake of the bright light. Her body was sore, aching all over and she felt like she was being squashed by something heavy.

The word 'Penetrate' brought her out of her stupor and made her realize why the word had such an effect on her. Carefully she looked down to become conscious of the fact that there was another rhythm of breathing beside her own. Albeit hers was now going at a faster pace, recalling all the events that took place last night she couldn't help but let a furious blush creep along her face.

Shuffling a little bit she quickly came to a halt when the being above her grunted softly and buried his face into her chest once more. She barely allowed a squeak to come out but calmed down when he continued his melodic like snore. It was barely audible and quite cute, she freed her right hand from beneath his covering arm and proceeded to entangle him in the curly mess of his hair. He didn't move nor flinch at the touch so she continued her pleasing movements and closed her eyes gently once more.

"You're even more beautiful when waking up to." Snapping her eyes open she landed her sights on the owner of the voice as his chin rested against the middle of her breasts, his eyes set upon hers in a battle to see whom will break connection first.

She did of course, out of embarrassment, and she wondered how could they have stayed all night in such a…_compromising_ position? With him on top of her and…well, _in_ her? He wasn't exactly crushing her, his legs were in the spaces available provided by her leg positioning. His right leg on the left side of her right leg, left leg on the right side of her left leg. Confusing, yeah, but comfortable. She finally managed to bring her gaze back upon him when she saw that he had diverted his to the sandy shore, his chin still in place, comfortable as is.

"Kira…"

"I think the radio is working."

"huh?" she was caught off guard and even more so when he started to get up, pulling himself out, the warmth surrounding her being replaced by the sun's heat, something unwanted. "Sorry…for staying…" She nodded quickly ending his confession, he was still Kira, shy and soft spoken. Something she has very well come to love.

She turned her gaze away from his lean body for two reasons, one, it would be rude to stare as he was so gently trying to put his clothes back on and two, she knew she was going to start lusting after him once more. Last night was just a one time thing right….right?

She went to look back at him, propping herself up on her elbows, he had draped the blanket from the night over her naked form and she clutched it to her form while examining him, now dressed in his uniform pants, searching for his shirt.

She knew she didn't want it to be a one time thing. But what about him? What had compelled him to do it? Last night after they…had made love, that was what it was right? She wanted to confess her feelings for him, she had only known him for a short amount of time but the feelings she held for him was as if it was beyond her control.

A connection driving them together, like soul mates. _Soul mates._ Her other half. She was compelled to be with him, to hold him and comfort him in his time of need, fight by his side, die by his side…She yearned for his caresses, his soft warm embraces, she wanted to be looked at like how he had looked at her just mere moments ago for the rest of her life.

She berated herself silently. When did she became such a…_girl?_ When did she start to think more about the gentle touches of a boy over the war that is slowly infiltrating into her country? Her homeland, her world? She was brought out of her muses as she felt a few articles of clothing connect with her slumped form, picking them up and then looking at the culprit who threw them she felt a little hurt.

_He was telling her to put on the clothes and never mention the incident again._

She sighed and dragged the clothes under the blanket and proceeded to manage the clothes on properly without really looking, scanning the area for her bra…where is that stupid thing?

_He turned away, which struck her pride hard._

_Did he not like what he saw?_

_Furious and embarrassed she moved to cover her breasts with her hands, her bra having been thrown in the heat of the passion, too far for her to put back on again in this sudden moment of embarrassment. He looked back over at her confused, and she huffed._

"_Not good enough for you?"_

She had remembered that moment specifically, maybe he really didn't want to go through with it…she saw the position of her bra and after placing her shirt on her, now fully dry she went over to retrieve it, she than trudged back over to the blanket picked it up and moved to a more secluded area to remove her shirt once more to just place her bra on and then shirt right back over.

"Cagalli!"

Snapping her head up at the direction of her voiced name she saw Kira running towards her and she only sighed in thoughts that this was coming to an end, another _secret_ to hide away from all those surrounding her, as if it wasn't enough to keep it hidden that she was the Princess of Orb.

"They're here, quite a few yards away but they picked up our location by the radio, I thought it was broken but it must've just been badly damaged." he caught her intense gaze and then quickly replaced his line of sight to the soft sand.

"That's great. We should go then." she spoke out meekly, trying to sound nonchalant, but failed horribly when she tried to choke back a sob as she turned her back and walked off in an unknown direction.

"Cagalli-"

"No need Kira." she waved her hand and continued but Kira caught up to her and grabbed her gently by the wrist. _He's going to say it!_

"They aren't in that direction. Follow me." Staring at him in awe and rage she slapped back his hold on her and after a obvious glare walked briskly in the only other direction they could be at while ignoring Kira's attempts to catch up to her fast walking pace.

_How could he…how could he!_

The entire time, from when Kisaka gave Cagalli a welcoming hug and when she just grudgingly mumbled to the crew 'thanks' for her rescue she made no eye contact with one Kira Yamato and retreated back to her quarters on the ship giving an excuse of being extremely exhausted from being stranded on the island, to which no one objected.

But that doesn't mean Kira hadn't had his eyes on Cagalli.

* * *

He could barely concentrate as they worked quickly on the GAT-X105 Strike, it was second nature to him as his hands glided over the keyboards, his thoughts wandering back to Cagalli every now and then. Flay had came up to him and basically glomped him in tears saying she missed him and prayed for his safety but he couldn't stop thinking of the night he spent with Cagalli.

He wasn't ashamed but he did feel bad as he gently pushed Flay away giving the excuse that he had to work on the Strike. She made him promise to meet her for lunch later, to which he agreed.

He hadn't been working long or received much rest when the next attack came. The Aegis, Blitz, Buster and Duel started to attack the Archangel. "All hands level 1 battle stations!" And just like that he was back in the midst of battle.

"If only I could have stayed on that Island forever…" But no, his friends and this crew needed him, he needed to protect the ones he cared most about. Even if it meant giving up the one moment of true happiness he had experienced throughout this whole ordeal. The time he spent with Cagalli on that Island.

Kira charged out onto the battlefield and is met with going up against the four Gundams on his own. It was shaky and Kira was barely holding them off when Yzak charged in to attack the Strike, Kira greeted him by first destroying the Duel's hover board and slicing his beam saber. Kira then used the Duel as a springboard to attack Nicol.

_I don't know how much longer I can hold them off on my own. _Just then as the battle raged on, an Orb fleet approached the melee and warned both sides not to enter Orb territory. Just then Cagalli went to the bridge and suggested that they enter Orb's territory.

All were wondering why she would be bold to ask for such a thing and then Cagalli did something that made Kira's eyes widen in shock. She went so far as to get on the radio to the fleet and proclaims to be Cagalli Yula Attha, Uzumi's daughter. This little revelation shocked everyone, except the Orb fleet who didn't believe it.

_She's…the princess of Orb? _Due to the lack of concentration on Kira's part the Buster managed to knock out two of the Archangel's engines. With the ship decelerating and losing altitude, the Archangel entered Orb's territory and is in return met with cannon fire. Thinking that he had failed Kira was relieved to find that no sooner was the Archangel being escorted into a secret harbor inside the island.

The day had been long, and it was still early, Kira was in pain and not only from inflicted battle wounds throughout the fight and confrontation with the Zaft soldiers, he was questioning as to why Cagalli had kept her identity a secret, and why she had been avoiding him when they were retrieved.

* * *

"Kira!…Kira!" a red headed girl bounced on Kira and clutched to his arm. "Flay, hello." politely the boy greeted her. "Kira let's go to the cafeteria and get some food okay?" nodding slowly the couple began to walk down the corridors slowly, turning they found there was a commotion ahead.

"Wow is that really her?"

"Yeah it is, who would've guessed."

" I didn't even know she was…a _she_!"

"Haha yeah she's a babe!"

"Shush shush she's coming!" Looking pass the line of male soldiers Kira and Cagalli were greeted with a vision of beauty as a blonde haired, amber eyed girl wearing a beautiful elegant green dress approached the crowd with a maid beside her.

_No…it couldn't be._ Kira eyes widen in shock at realization that it was indeed Cagalli. When she had reached him…and Flay, she diverted her eyes and blushed and Kira could only openly gawk. Realizing for the third time, if you don't count the incident on the beach, that she really was a girl. **AN: Gawd Kira can be so dense :P**

Scowling Flay gripped Kira's arm and pulled him away form the sight. "Who does she think she is anyways…" Looking down at Flay he commented smartly. "The Princess of Orb."

* * *

She was still dressed in her attire, her Maid Manna wouldn't allow her to do otherwise and now she was just quietly sitting on her bed contemplating the next course of action. She was forced to dress up as this…but she couldn't say she wasn't glad about the results. Sure she didn't like all the men on the ship gawking at her like a damn piece of meat, but Kira…Kira was looking at her like he had looked at her this morning when he had woken up to her.

She sighed, nothing was resolved, they would find a moments peace here, but she hadn't had the chance to speak with Kira, and to be perfectly honest she didn't think she would be able to even if she did. Her obligation was to Orb, and now that he knows that…well, regardless she now knows she will be forced to stay with her father, meaning no more Archangel.

No more Kira.

She sobbed quietly and flopped upon her bed. " I…don't wanna leave."

_How can we hope to achieve peace by continuing this meaningless war, where loved ones are hurt and killed each day. Kira…he's going to keep fighting, I just know it. And with it…the risk of him…the risk of him…_

She couldn't bare the thought. Instead she opted to cover her face with her hands and cease whatever tears were threatening to come out. She only stopped this action after she heard a shuffle and realized a note had been slipped under her door, it was locked so no one was able to come in without her permission, thus the door would not slide open automatically.

Reluctantly getting up and walking over to the note for curiosity got the best of her, her hand shot up to cover her gasp as she read the note.

_Meet me at the deck in five minutes._

_K._

_P.s Wear the dress._

She smiled and laughed softly at that, folding the note many times and then placing it in the only place she could find at the time, her cleavage, she set out to walk quickly, yet not suspiciously fast to the deck to meet the very same men that has been plaguing her thoughts.

She arrived first it seemed seeing as he was no where to be found, she remembered being here just previously, they had come across Andrew Bartfeldt, the leader of Blue cosmos and had after a food fight, to put it nicely, ended up at his home, she was force to dress like a girl back then too.

She twirled around quickly, hoping not to be noticed by the man whom asked for this secret rendezvous and then allowed her thoughts to wander once again. He had protected her then, just like he always has, and she had found out he was a coordinator, she was shocked, but it didn't bother her one bit. Later on, she had found him at this very spot…crying, and all she could do was hug him and comfort him.

Of course not trying to give him the wrong idea, although secretly she had felt the inclination to hold him comfortingly in her arms forever, she told him she was just comforting him because she couldn't allow ' a kid to cry'. They had talked for awhile, it was easy to talk with him, she just blended so well with him she found.

Until that Flay girl came along, and basically shooed her off.

"Tch…what a-" She stopped then as she felt arms encircling her waste, instantaneously she leaned against the rigid body behind her, there as if knowing she would grow weak and lean on it for support. Just by his scent alone she knew it was him.

**Warning: Slight…okay maybe major at times OOC, on Kira's behalf at least, I just have to! Oh and slight graphicness…yes Lemon people.**

"I'm not sure what I like more, you in a dress…or with nothing at all." she gasped and turned in his arms staring into his eyes to see if this was the Kira she knew and loved. Taking one look at him, his physical appearance was the same, but his demeanor was off the charts, his eyes were misty with lust, and his voice was grave and husky, his grip on her was firm, but still she couldn't neglect the still gentleness of his ever being aura.

"Kira…what's…" she was struggling to find her breath, his look so enrapturing she was lost in his burning eyes and she wanted to be handled right then and there. "Kira…" she tried to start again but he didn't allow her and instead captured her lips softly, yet with a sense of possession. He moved his grip from her waist to one on the small of her back and the other to her hip, he had spun her around so that now as he was backing her up slowly but surely into a wall.

Seeing as she was in a dress that exposed her back she gasped at the sheer cold contact of the Archangel's walls when she collided with it. Kira took the opportunity to insert his tongue and began to massage her own as she battled along with him, the heat emanating from his and her body quickly replacing the cold walls intrusiveness.

He broke free then panting for air and he laid his forehead against hers as she continued to leave chaste butterfly kisses along his jaw and cheek, he mumbled a 'sorry' and she barely coherently asked what he was sorry for in between kisses.

"For making you want to avoid me…" she broke her concentration on leaving wet kisses on his face to greet his eyes somberly, sadly. " I thought you…thought what we did was a mistake."

He nodded in understanding, it had appeared that way, but really he was embarrassed that he had allowed his emotions, more so hormones to take control…especially when he had been with Flay. As if reading his thoughts she pulled back her face a few inches, her breath no longer colliding with his own but her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Flay is your girlfriend…we shouldn't…" she slowly allowed her hands to fall from her wrapped position as she was about to push herself up off the wall when Kira pressed her up it again and attacked her collarbone. Her hands instinctively found their place in his hair as her back arched to greet him.

"_Kira…"_ His kisses started to travel down a little more and in her head she kept arguing that this wasn't right, soon she would be separated from him and that Flay is his girlfriend. But then those same reasons gave her the willpower to glide her hands down his chest and start to unbutton his uniform.

Soon she won't see him for a very long time, so she should take what she can get… right?

Plus Flay was a bitch.

She smirked as she felt him reach her breast and bite at the fabric Manna had forced upon her. _Thank you Manna _she hummed and then she found him fighting for a way to rid of the clothing.

"How…do…you…do this?" he was getting frustrated with each non progressive second, he wanted her, he wanted Cagalli just as the night before, maybe even more, like a forbidden fruit, enthralling just knowing it was forbidden, but even more alluring after tasting it. The yearn for wanting more, deep in the very fibers of your being.

She pulled back and looked at him dumbly. "You think I know? I was forced to wear this, as in my maid did everything!" He looked at her and smiled sheepishly, the little commotion sobering his head and making him realize his lust was overpowering him once again.

"Cagalli…I'm sorry, I shouldn't be, If you don't want to, What I mean is-"

"Kira just shut up and kiss me." he readily complied. She moaned into his assault and found that her hands were gliding over his pants, she wondered for a mere moment how they were going to do this and how much time they would have before they had to safely retreat back to their own rooms.

_Would this be called a quickie?_ she mused, feeling a little ashamed that by committing a 'quickie' she be no better than a common sex maniac, but as Kira managed to find a small zipper and a few straps on the back of her back and he managed to unclasp them with his perfect hands all thoughts were banished to the side.

Lifting the dress from the bottom up it didn't go pass her belly button and she had just finished undoing his pants. He looked at her, his lust evident yet mixed with unspoken compassion and need for something far more greater than just a good 'ride'. She felt her eyes mirroring his own once more as she crashed her lips upon his own and he picked her up by the thighs, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hip and torso.

Her panties were bunched to a side allowing a small passage.

It happened for the second time, and she had heard that it would hurt less when that came around, but _shit. _She moaned out a mix of pain and pleasure, wrapping her arms tightly around Kira's neck, he pulled out slowly and thrusted right back in quickly. She moaned his name and begged for more and he felt the throbbing pain as he began to stroke her insides in a fitting pattern.

The dress still covered her breast but as he picked up speed they still persist to bounce, she moved her lips to his face, kissing anything she could mumbling incoherent babbling of wanting more and 'faster' 'harder'. His speed not only intensified but his rams did as well, holding her to the wall as another support so it wasn't solely reliant on his hands, her back was sure to be sore in the morning as with each thrust the clang of body against metal was heard.

Nearing his climax, he started to call out Cagalli's name, trying to kiss her and still concentrate on his task, he thought back for a moment on how he had shot inside of her the previous night and stayed in after…he wasn't sure if that was the smartest thing but it had felt so blissfully _right_.

"I'm…coming." His pants were ragged and he was thrusting as hard and as fast as he could before he knew he had to pull out, Cagalli had been moving her hips forward thrusting them to meet his movements and strengthen the pleasure for them both and when she felt herself beginning to climax, and Kira's words, his movements informed her that he was going to pull out.

She didn't know why she did it but she did it anyways. " Don't." she barely breathed and closed her eyes tightly as she threw her head back. "Kira." Cagalli gasped as he started to move against her in his final swift, hard strokes.

"Shhhh," he whispered against her lips, intertwining their hands and placing them above her head. "I haven't stopped thinking about you," he murmured huskily against her neck, never slowing his pace. "I want you… so much." he added softly, like a confession of a crush or a secret not meant to be told.

Cagalli closed her eyes and savored every movement, until he flexed his hips and hit that spot, making her release a hoarse cry. "Look at me," he whispered raggedly. She did and was mesmerized by his darkened violet eyes. "Look at what you do to me."

Her walls clenched around him and she bit her bottom lip from crying out his name but she did so anyways soon after when Kira, deciding not to pull out from her simple breathy command, came inside her shot after shot.

They slumped to the floor, panting and exhausted, her legs still wrapped around Kira, her dress covering her upper half, his head flaccid against her covered chest. She wanted to say it, she didn't think she would be one to be emotional after sex, but she always felt compelled to just scream out that she loved him.

Instead she traced her fingers through his hair, pass his forehead down the right side of his face, across his lips and his ragged pants and then to his chin, lifting it slowly to meet her eyes.

He stared at her, eyes half lidded, and she smiled softly, too tired to do otherwise, his hands were holding her close to him, possessive and strong. He knew he had to get up soon and depart to their own rooms, but for right now he was on cloud nine.

"What's happening between us?" he murmured.

"I don't know." she started slowly, steadying her rapidly beating heart and breath.

"but it's something we never counted on," she admitted with a contented sigh. "I like it though," he said as he hugged her body to him, sighing as her arms wrapped around his neck and they were surrounded in a circle of tangled limbs, and the scent of their love-making.

**Woot.** **That was…uh interesting eh? So Leave a Review!! And tell me if I'm getting better at this…stuff :blush: haha! Also happy with the length? Or should I shorten, make it longer, do tell!**


	4. Until then

**-Dodges the abundance of flying objects directed at one's head- **

**Okay! So finally an update! Sorry sorry, I know not updating must've been an inconvenience for some, not a hindrance to others, and maybe a relief to others, but Alas I am updating!**

**So without further adieu and of course the disclaimer that I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or it's characters, and the shout outs to all my friends, reviewers and fellow fans, the story!**

"_What's happening between us?" he murmured._

"_I don't know." she started slowly, steadying her rapidly beating heart and breath._

"_but it's something we never counted on," she admitted with a contented sigh. "I like it though," he said as he hugged her body to him, sighing as her arms wrapped around his neck and they were surrounded in a circle of tangled limbs, and the scent of their love-making._

**_X_**

It was finally time, the unwanted yet inevitable departure from Orb, the separation between Kira and Cagalli. They knew it was coming to this, the night they spent together proved as a sort of foundation to live off on for the tormenting days to come when they wouldn't have one another in their respective grasps.

She had awoke in her bed chambers having tidbits of flashbacks of the previous exotic night, but as to how she was brought back to her quarters she had nothing bug fog. She laid on her bed for quite some time, staring at the ceiling while tracing the curves of her body with her fingertips, eliciting a sigh from deep within herself at the fond memory of Kira doing the same not long ago.

"I have to see him…" Sitting up quickly making sure to dress appropriately she ran to the hangar where she knew the Archangel would be taking leave momentarily.

**X**

"_I'm leaving this place, a place where I can find happiness…to go back to war, fighting, killing…" _A sigh emitted from the brown haired sadden boy on top of the large ship. While the preparations on the ship for it's leave were being made he found it necessary to take time to breathe and to emotionally as well as mentally prepare himself for the certain upcoming battles.

He had to do this, he reminded himself. To protect his friends, to protect this ship and the nation, to try and stop the war, to protect his parents…whom he didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to or hug. He was disgusted with himself. Last night after spending it in the arms of his now most treasured loved one he had carried her sleeping form gently, lovingly back to her room.

Upon placing her on her bed he covered her up and kissed her temple tenderly. Removing stray bangs from her face he simply watched her for what seemed like an eternity before removing himself from her room and trying to find slumber for himself, that which did not come easily as images of red and blonde fought with another for dominance over his mind and heart.

That to which the blonde blur had won. He had a sickeningly feeling of a horrific victory laugh, that which strangely resembled someone he was personally fond of, but shook it off as he dressed for the departure. Cagalli wasn't _that_ dominating, was she?

"Kira!!!" Turning around the boy's eyes widened in surprise as the familiar fiery princess made her way down to the ship in a neck breaking speed. "You're Parents!!" She started yelling at how his parents were waving to him from the viewing window of the hangar and how he should have gone to see them, he sighed in regret. She was right, he knew that much, she was always right, but he had his reasons.

Upon finally reaching the top and being out of breath Kira didn't know if he could handle a goodbye, he couldn't handle saying goodbye to the parents whom raised him his entire life, so how was he suppose to say goodbye to the girl-no _woman, _whom he made love to?

"Would you tell them, I'm sorry…right now…I-" he paused and Cagalli looked on at his face, hidden beneath his bangs, overshadowing what tears were threatening to fall. His parent's looked on in worry, if only they all knew that 'sorry' would mean more to them than just leaving without a proper goodbye.

"Cagalli…" He had faced her with a solemn smile. "You stay well too…Um-thanks for a bunch of things." What else was he suppose to say, or more importantly, what _could _he say?

'Hey thanks babe for the great sex, sorry you can't come to fight alongside me and kill hundreds of people whom have families of their own which will inevitably end in my emotional breakdown!'

He had a feeling that wouldn't go over to well, the least he would expect as a repercussion would be a slap, that would definitely be the _least._

Turning around he instantly felt his body spinning back around in response to the shout of his name from Cagalli, being tackled into a hug he had to stabilize himself from the impact as he set his feet firmly on the ground and took in Cagalli's weight. Her grip on him was tight, as if not wanting to let go and he was inclined to give back just as much feeling.

But he held back, just a little bit.

"Don't die."

He smiled sadly, she wanted him to come back, to her and only her, just for her and to be with her. He wanted just that as well.

"I'll be okay…" He squinted his eyes, feeling her breath and the closeness of their bodies with one another, how he would miss it. He was questioning earlier how he would fair, even herself from the separation, how they would go about it, would they still love one another, if they would ever see each other again.

This little action from Cagalli, and her two words alone had summed it up in it's entirety. They would meet again, and would love one another until that time has come to pass. He knew now, they were going to be okay, they were going to make it.

"I'm okay now…" he finished, for now he was sure. He shed a few tears, the overwhelming glistening orbs refusing to hold them back, he didn't noticed the worried looks on his parent's or Uzumi's-Cagalli's father's face, nor did he care. He had Cagalli in his arms once again, for the last time for a long time.

And that was all that mattered.

**X**

Cagalli had watched as his ship left, the slow moving of her locks against the aftermath winds from the ship's engines providing a morbid beauty appearance of the teenage Princess of Orb. Her eyes were grave, yet patient, she was going to wait for him, with her never-ending hope and belief that he would return to her.

Turning away she briskly walked down the corridors, ignoring all maids and servants, fellow members of the council or family friends as she went to her room. She barely had a minute to herself before her maid Manna entered the room after a quick polite nod. "Miss Cagalli…"

Cagalli looked up, anger encompassing her face at not being able to spend time with her thoughts. "Yes?"

"Lord Uzumi wishes to see you." Cagalli gave a curt nod before her maid left and she proceeded to plop on the bed, closing her eyes and reminding herself to breathe. She was now thrusted back into her political life, no more life endearing missions out on the battle front, no more fighting along side Kira, on and off the field.

She chuckled softly. She really would have quite the childish arguments with Kira she found, as if they were siblings all there life fighting over the last toy or dessert. She shook her head from the disgusting thought.

"_I'd prefer the analogy of fighting like an old married couple…"_ she stopped at her thoughts. Married? Kira? Her?

"…Hmm…" Standing up she rubbed her eyes, she needed more sleep. To be thinking of marriage at such a time. And so soon!

Kira really did wonders to Cagalli.

**X**

He was barely out of Orb's protection when the fight ensured, once again he was back to the basics, the frontline of battle. His opponent, non other than Z.a.f.t.

His best friend, Athrun Zala.

The fight raged on, slice after slice, immobilizing units left and right, leaving them vulnerable, but never taking the finishing blow, it was only at the point where Kira finally had Athrun at his mercy, the sword ejected courtesy of Toel **(AN: don't know which name to use for him Tohru was a little eh, for me.) **giving him the advantage at Athrun's weakened state.

Going in for the dive, Kira had not expected what was to happen. The most defining moment of that battle, of all the battles, another Mobile Suit had stepped in, protecting Athrun, stopping Kira's attack.

In that moment, everything had changed, the true reason for continuation of battle amongst the two ex-friend coordinators drastically changing. Kira, not knowing what was to happen, had instead killed Athrun's fellow comrade and smiling friend.

Nicol.

**X**

Trudging back to her room Cagalli had the most sickening feeling she had ever felt since the death of Ahmed. Grasping the hem of her shirt and contorting it to rise above her waist, she haphazardly made her way into the room to collapse onto the bed.

Cagalli

He was in pain, he was calling out to her, something was wrong. Maneuvering her body to lie facing upwards, her eyesight planted on the ceiling above, she darted her eyes to the window provided. Orb's skies were dark.

'Cagalli…please forgive me.' Shaking uncontrollably Kira at that instant was unbearably affected by the sudden occurrence. Cagalli despised the idea of war and fighting for peace, killing one another, as did he, and at this very moment, while thirsty for the blood of a once dear friend, he had taken another life instantly.

_Kira_

She was in distress, she was calling out to him, she knew something horrible had happened. Griping the controls in front of him, with a now contemplative mind Kira knew havoc was about to commence as the battlefield's skies were engulfed in black.

'Kira...please forgive me.' She cried herself to sleep that night, not knowing if Kira was okay, or even alive, only knowing there was nothing she could do. She begged for forgiveness that she couldn't be there for him when he needed her most.

**Okay I am leaving it there because It's a perfect opening to the angst filled chapter coming up, I know this update sucked, and short, I was actually really not in the mood while typing this, but I knew I had to update 'cause it's been forever since I had, and I just wanted to have some background info into the story again and not make it seem like a 'Sex based" fic, or smutty fic.**

**So yeah, like you would guess, there won't be much KiraxCagalli fluff for some time, I'm giving it 2 or 3 chapters, but you know me, I have my ways, so there will definitely be thoughts. And well…dreams :grins:**

**Please review! Just wanted to thank EternalNightmare, Crookedsmile, FanofInulover, ForbiddenEmotion, Junon2, DarkAzureKnight, may.neuma, IzanagiMikoto, BooTheGhost, cagalliyulattha, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, Hagumi, Jc-Zala, Djb-you're name's too long to memorize :P and any and all fans of KiraxCagalli!**


	5. I could drown the world with my tears

**As always I am notorious for my rare updates, I really am sorry, it's just hard to type when I have so much to attend to outside of the fan fictional domain, and even within it my other stories that have much needed attention.**

**I hope you all can forgive me and keep up reading, loving and reviewing my story, show your support for KiraxCagalli!**

**P.S I made a few new KiraxCagalli Videos, you can go to my profile to check for youtube links that will direct you to my Youtube Account and therefore my videos.**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this up here, so I think this will be my finale for the rest of the chapters, you should know by now, I DON'T OWN! If I did , KiraxCagalli would be together, twins and all. :P**

_She was in distress, she was calling out to him, she knew something horrible had happened. Griping the controls in front of him, with a now contemplative mind Kira knew havoc was about to commence as the battlefield's skies were engulfed in black._

_'Kira...please forgive me.' She cried herself to sleep that night, not knowing if Kira was okay, or even alive, only knowing there was nothing she could do. She begged for forgiveness that she couldn't be there for him when he needed her most._

**X**

They were traveling to the Alaskan Base JOSH-A when Kira had to come across the most horrific action that lead to his supposed death in the eyes of his ex-best friend and amber eyed beauty. Taking on all of ZAFT's opposing Mobile Suits, Kira had accidentally killed Nicol Amalfi, the pilot of the GAT-X207 BLITZ-Athrun's friend, whom was at the time protecting Athrun himself from Kira's wrath.

Athrun's voice pierced the skies. "NICOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_What….what have I've done?!!!_

Retreating, on both sides, Kira made his way back to Archangel, with the death on his hands he made his way back to his room, tears overflowing. Flay was no longer around to comfort him, he had ended it during the time of repairs while docked on Orb, he had failed to mention it to Cagalli but…

_Cagalli…_

New tears started to emerge as he thought about the fiery girl, gliding a hand across his face and letting them land on his eyes to obscure his already blurred vision he thought back to all the embraces, all the whispers, all the sweet caresses he shared with her. He should have stayed with her, with her he knew of peace and tranquility, of a love so strong that it was death to stay apart for so long.

It was killing him now.

Trying to get as much sleep as he could, he didn't know it would be his last night on the Archangel for awhile.

* * *

Her father was amazing, she deemed. He always had a way of words, always called for peace and negotiations that never fell under violent or war like actions. She aspired to be like him, she _knew_ one day she was going to have to be like him. Be him. As ruler of Orb. When…unfortunately, the time came that he passed the honor of ruling Orb to herself, she would have to do all she can to live up to his expectations and all he had done for her homeland nation. 

She was in her usual attire, red loose shirt, khaki colored loose pants, and of course the usual handy gun on her side. She hadn't had a wink of sleep all night, and she debated whether it was her anxiety over whether or not Kira was okay that kept her up or maybe the actuality of her missing his touch.

She laughing lightly at the thought that either way it still revolved around Kira that was the cause for her insomnia.

"That bastard…" Slamming her fist on her dresser drawer she left her room to go to her father's office, maybe he would have word on how the Archangel was doing. As she passed by certain things within the house she couldn't help but muse over the memories they brought back to her.

She passed by an open door, and within it a fireplace was burning brightly, she blushed heatedly thinking of the fire they started back on the island.

'We started more than a fire…that's for sure' Scolding herself for thinking such dirty thoughts she squinted her eyes as she moved past the doorway. Walking down the hallway she saw a few eyes on her, possibly due to her disgruntled look, but she couldn't stop the memory of Kira's eyes being on her when she walked down that hallway as everyone gawked at her.

She hugged her body to herself, her hands gripping the fabric of her clothing tightly, it was also in Andrew's household when she had dressed up in another pretty green dress-_dress, just dress, not pretty!_ He had been shocked once more, once again being amazed that she was a girl, the poor boy.

He found out she was a girl alright…

Smacking her head she was disgusted with herself, every sweet and innocent thing she thought of somehow found it's way back to that night on the beach, and then the night on Archangel. She was still in shock she supposed, that she had actually gone through with the act, they weren't entirely strangers, but they also weren't best of friends from years on end.

Still, there was something there, something that drew them together. It was as if she couldn't go on long without him, without his eyes on her, his words, his touch. Everything. Just having him near was enough, they were support for one another, confidants, they gave each other strength not only to fight, fight to win and protect, to live on-but to also confide in one another their innermost feelings.

Reaching the office to her father's whereabouts she couldn't accept as true the facts that were relayed to her as she and a few Orb officials, Kisaka amongst them, approached the sandy destruction site and came upon the only living being, that belonging to Athrun.

* * *

In the next fight, another horrible tragedy had befallen upon the crew, Athrun whom had vowed vengeance on behalf of Nicol's death attacked Kira with every fiber of his being, but that wasn't enough. 

"_Hey Kira!"_

"_Don't worry Kira, It'll be fine!"_

"_Hey look at my new high score! I'm getting pretty good at this dont'cha think Kira?"_

"_Ki-ra…"_

"TOLLE!!!!!" piloting the FX550-Skygrasper trying to protect all that he loved aboard the Archangel and his friend out in battle, a shield traveling at an infinite amount of speed came hurdling towards the ship in it's unnoticed moment and destroyed it instantly upon collision. Athrun had wanted revenge and he so justly got what he came for.

Transforming into seed mood, purple eyes fading away not showing any emotion within it's orbs. Attacking the Aegis and in hand Athrun attacking the Strike with such ferocity, Kira held no more reservations about sparing as many lives as he could, he started to obtain the ideal of killing to protect, that there should be no holding back even if this person was once, long ago, his best friend.

As the battle came to it's climatic end, both Mobile suits to it's last parts.

"KIRA!!!!!!"

"ATHRUN!!!!"

Kira in all his fury and obliterated vision of understanding kept attacking as Athrun attached the Aegis to the Strike, and with it's self-destruct system, upon detonation, took out Kira.

**( AN: I'm horrible with actiony-battle scenes okay?! Give me a break… hehe.)**

There was light…light all around, as the explosion occurred, he could feel his body being lifted, rising within the explosion as the mobile suits flew apart and imploded within one another.

_Is this…death? Is this…how it all ends?_

Floating in a sea of unconsciousness, tidbits of memories fought their way to his line of his sight, there was his parents, smiling and playing with him as he was a child. They would always congratulate him as he finished his homework in record speed, was always at the top of his class, had a nice decent group of friends.

Life was pleasant.

He saw Athrun, when they were small, the smiles, the laughs, the pictures, when he gave him Birdy. Then in the next instant, their eyes grew dark and they were killing one another, there was nothing but bled shed all around them, their friends dying-Tolle…was...dead. He could feel his body jerk, his head shaking, and he had to wonder what death really held for him.

His masked vision started to enlighten again, he saw Flay, he saw her smile, and wondered if it was ever a true smile, he saw her tears and the hate in them accompanied by her voice…he had promised that he would protect her father, and he had failed, she hated him for that, it was obvious…

He could feel the at first cool scarce then soon to be overflowing liquid surround him. He was engulfed by it, can someone cry so much and with those tears drown the world?

He thought he was able to.

Suddenly, when he thought all visions would take a turn for a worst he saw something in the distance, and in the next moment he saw himself standing, in a realm of darkness, the only thing enveloped in light was a figure very, very far away. He knew he had to reach that light, and the being within it, it was too enthralling to oppose.

He seemed to be going no where though, he was running in the same place, his legs moving at a increasingly fast pace as his yearning to reach the figure was amplified as well, yet he still couldn't reach that destination.

_Wait….WAIT!! _He wanted to scream out, but he couldn't find his voice, he couldn't even afford to open his mouth. Yet, it was as if the figure had heard him and soon he found them turning around slowly, blonde hair was what he saw, followed by those haunting, loving eyes.

It was Cagalli.

_Cagalli…Cagalli!_

She smiled softly, her body fully turned now but he still couldn't reach her, she held out her hands to him and he reached out once more, yet there was nothing. Collapsing he started to cry, but there was no tears, only strangled sobs that emitted from deep within his throat.

Her expression turned into worry.

_Kira…don't you want to go back?_

He felt his body become light and he tried calling out to her again, finally she was by his side, bent over him, her face hovering over his own, she was crying now but he couldn't. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go back to the war, to the deaths of his near and loved ones.

_Kira…_

He saw within her eyes, the first time they kissed, when they held onto one another, when he protected her on Heliopolis, protected her in Andrew's home, he always protected her and always will…he...

He wanted to live on, to find her again, to protector her forever.

_Kira…wake up, please…come back to me, come back **for** me…_

'I want to…I want to come back…Cagalli! I want to come back!'

He saw her smiling as she started to fade away, he rose his astral body half way to look at her as she slowly disappeared. He saw all the ones he was going to leave behind if he continued to stay in this state as Cagalli went to stand by them. There was Miriallia, Sai, Murrue, his parents, everyone throughout the world. Upon the final battle, he didn't know whether or not the Archangel made it out of there, but he knew he couldn't give up, not now.

They were smiling and soon he closed his own eyes in acceptance. Instantly after he opened his eyes to see Flay's face, shock ridden he reacted as so but was steadied by firm, soft hands as the face transformed to the pink haired princess from before, Lacus Clyne.

"Mr. Yamato…" soft voice laced with serenity, blue sparkling eyes, she peered down at him knowingly in a field enveloped by nature at it's best, and a house to fit a queen promoting nothing but peace.

* * *

"Where is he?!!!" 

"I killed him! He Killed Nicol…he liked the piano…"

_He is dead? Kira…is-no…it, it can't be…Kira can't be! _

"-but he was still fighting to protect PLANT!"

Grabbing the blue haired boy by the collar of his shirt and throwing him back against the wall with as much force as she could muster under her grief stricken state, she pointed the gun in her hand at him.

"Kira also fought only to protect his friends! So what did he have to die! And by the hands of his friend-YOU!" Still clutching onto his shirt, tears escaping from each person within the banter Athrun's eyes exploded in realization of the action he had indeed taken bequeathed to him upon Cagalli's words.

"Killing because someone got killed…" her words were dissipating, the clog in her throat making her unable to continue on longer. "And…being killed because of killing." Forcing eye contact again, her finger on the trigger, the feeling to kill the man before her overwhelming she shouted the end of her lecture like yell. "Would this really bring about peace in the end?!"

There was nothing left to be said. How could someone she had found on a whim, someone whom she felt was destiny's doing in bringing them together, tear them apart just like that? This man before her taking that person's life, and even though every fiber of her being wanted to exact revenge, wasn't he, Athrun, doing just that as he killed Kira?

_Kira…_The tears were coming anew. She would be no better if she took action upon Athrun. Instead she had hoped, her words and giving him, what she would have hoped she given Kira before they departed, her necklace (that she received unceremoniously upon her dear Ahmed's death) had an affect on him and he would no longer fight with the intention of killing.

There was a moment she admitted, as she departed with Athrun, an unspoken moment of much needed support within one another. The death of someone so dear to them left them vacant inside and it was then that Cagalli looked upon Athrun which more interest than she should have. As he did upon her. For him he was bare and alone, his pink haired princess and whatever compelled them to one another, a bond of promised marriage in the future, slowly disappering, and he found that his attention was being diverted towards this woman in front of him.

She wasn't giving up just yet, but grief is afterall the most powerful aphrodisiac, and in this moment she just wanted to wallow in misery and have someone along for the ride. Misery loves company. So inevitably with the gift exhanged, there was a promise for the two lost souls to meet again.

The week's events had drained her, to the emptiness of her core. As she laid awake on her bed, she didn't try to stop the consistent tears that overflowed her being. Kira was gone, she was never to see him again. She closed her eyes and tried to reach him, in a dream like state, the only option left for her.

And there he was smiling, as she was smiling right back.

_You want to come back to me, don't you Kira? _And he closed his eyes in acceptance, as if to say, 'I'll come back for you…just for you...just...wait for me."

For as much as she wished, and as real as the dream was, Cagalli knew Kira wasn't…he promised he wouldn't die, he promises he would return to her, she made him promised! He had-

"You promised!" her face buried in her pillow, sheets eschewed from her body, her body convulsing in rapid shivers, she **knew** Kira wasn't coming back…

**Dun dun dun. We all know he comes back so no need to fret, it's just her POV and not knowing he really is alive, so meh. I am so so sorry for the horrible 'action' scenes, I seriously suck at them so if you must flame go on ahead. And If you need a real good action writer, go to Eternal Nightmare's story Undeniable Truth. He's good at it. Okay Thanks all to whom kept with this story and remember to review, I'll try and be as hasty as I possibly can in updating.**

**Love ya!**


	6. Will you be there when I awake?

**Ah, I am so happy with the reviews of this story, of course there could never be too much! Haha, but seriously, I truly do love the support and can only hope that I continue to please all, including the ones that want to see more action! So thus, I bring to you the best I can possibly do…please be kind, I am after all the romantic type…heh.**

**Disclaimer: Naught in this life.**

_The week's events had drained her, to the emptiness of her core. As she laid awake her bed, she didn't try to stop the consistent tears that overflowed her being. Kira was gone, she was never to see him again. She closed her eyes and tried to reach him, in a dream like state, the only option left for her._

_And there he was smiling, as she was smiling right back. _

_You want to come back to me, don't you Kira? And he closed his eyes in acceptance, as if to say, 'I'll come back for you…wait for me."_

_For as much as she wished, and as real as the dream was, Cagalli knew Kira wasn't…he promised he wouldn't die, he promises he would return to her, she made him promised! He had-_

"_You promised!" her face buried in her pillow, sheets eschewed from her body, her body convulsing in rapid shivers, she knew Kira wasn't coming back…_

_**X**_

"You're safe here Mr. Yamato…" She smiles at him and he can only stare back, after experiencing the ordeal he had recently went through in the battlefield, pitted against his at one time best friend, waking up after believing he was dead, being torn away from his family, his friends, his loved one…_Cagalli_…He could only stare back at the kind woman.

"You can stay here as long as you want, I know you have been through a terrible deal." Her words were like soft velvet, a holy blend that seemed to seep it's way to the course of his veins, slowly he felt strength returning to him and the tears that wanted to overcome him seemed to overwhelm him once more.

How could he just sit here? What had become of the Archangel? The crew, Orb, what of Orb? Cagalli? Cagalli! **Cagalli!!**

Shifting a little bit he was brought back to his senses as pain shot through him, immobilizing him. Lacus sincerely concerned draped her fingers around his body and tried to steady him back down to a more comfortable position. He readily complied, not being able to do much else and just apologized meekly. She smiled comfortingly trying to make him feel as if there was no reason for him to feel as though he was imposing.

"Lacus…Athrun's fiancé..." She nodded and smiled in amazement at how he could actuall recall who she was after such a short time spent with one another, and then a long time frame apart to follow after. Not to mention dealing with the fights out on the battlefield, thus leading him to this place, here, with her.

_His memory is intact…good._

With that she made leave to gather anything that might be of convenience for him and herself as they basked in the sunlight and soft blowing breeze.

"You have…so many." She smiled pleasantly. He was referring to the many Haro flying around her form.

"Why yes, Athrun just kept making them for me, each one unique and cherished as its own." Kira face became solemn at the sound of Athrun's name, flashes of sabers against one another, deaths all around, the SEED mood within one another pilot's eyes as they went in for the kill, not defeat, but the utter destruction of one another.

The battle's winner was determined simply upon whom wanted it the most.

Lacus noticing the grave air decided to switch the topic to a more light hearted one.

"To be able to come back from death must be glorious…"

Okay well, somewhat of a light hearted topic, Lacus is just _weird_.

Kira stared blankly at her as she raised her hand up to partially cover her slightly parted lips that were in the process of giggling.

"To have a second chance Mr. Yamato…to know, in those moments, all that holds dear to you, all you live and will die for…to be able to…" He nodded knowingly before finishing for her.

"To be able to do and say all that you wished you could have done and said but never took the chance…a second chance, to right what was wrong."

"Yes…" her voice was appreciative, delighted in knowing that someone understood her philosophies, wanted just as much as she had the peace and calmness in life instead of the hectic one they had been forcefully pushed upon.

It hadn't been long at all during their pleasant conversation when Kira overheard a message detailing to Lacus' father Siegel Clyne, from Council member Eileen Canaver that the PLANT chairman, Patrick Zala ( who was in fact Athrun Zala's; former best friend and supposed said murderer of Kira, father) lied about ZAFT's newest major operation.

He came to find out throughout this message that the majority of ZAFT forces were actually on their way to attack and destroy JOSH-A in Alaska, the main base of the Earth Alliance military and where the Archangel was currently stationed.

Hurriedly, he knew that he had to do something. The Archangel was okay and it was up to him, as fate would have it to allow him to hear of the planned event, to go and save the Archangel. Although he was still painstakingly guiding his steps in recuperation he managed to make, what seemed to be, a full recovery. Perhaps, his co-ordinator genes played a hand at this.

Lacus, feeling Kira's desperation in wanting to help but realizing there wasn't anything he could do due to the destruction of his Strike, knew it was up to her to assist in his time of need.

"The Zaft Base holds what you need in order to accomplish your goal Mr. Yamato…"

"Kira." he stated simply, a small smile on his lips, grateful to the girl and her kindness, never once did he stop thinking of Cagalli, constantly analyzing and comparing the two, for all of Lacus' sweet demeanor, Cagalli was high-strung, for all of Lacus' cool calm and collected behavior, Cagalli was impulsive and stubborn…

Lacus had made Kira feel calm in his surroundings, her mellifluous voice instantly allowing him to fall in a state of mellow.

Cagalli was Kira's everything.

She ignited him, allowed him to persevere in the toughest of times, becoming his own person, with no doubts for what or whom he was fighting for. She brought to him such passion he found no where else, and never once believing he was capable of accomplishing such a feat as to what he had with…

_Cagalli_, him and her, they were connected in more ways than one ( and what we soon will all come to find, many more added upon that) and through that connection Kira knew in that instance no other would captivate him as Cagalli had.

Leading him to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, then kissing his cheek, a gesture of protection, a sign of compassion on her end, a move, an act on wanting to show the truest extent of her feelings. Kira blushed and as she pulled back, her blue eyes dazzling at him with the purity of angels. He couldn't help but replaces those orbs with those belonging to fiery princess of Orb.

Knowing his mission, Kira set the coordinates for Earth, and the Battle of JOSH-A.

* * *

Arriving on the scene, Kira was glad to hear Murrue and the Archangel although the reason being wasn't one to be too happy about. The Cyclops System and with it the impending danger to both Zaft and the Earth Alliance brought Kira to struggle within the battle while warning all around.

"WE _must_ evacuate, there is an underground system, The CYCLOPS System will decimate us all! Don't you hear me?! Don't be fools! Stop this fighting!!" Dodging a side attack from a Zaku, Kira using his newly acquired Freedom's speed despite all its 18.03 meters in head height, and 71.5 metric tons in weight was able to get around the mobile suits that were slowly surrounding him and with his MA-M20 "Lupus" high-energy beam rifle, fired at the mobile suits leaving them disabled.

"Everyone get out of here!!" Using communication responses to the Archangel he tried to see if they could set up more com-links to spread the warning but it was to no avail.

He had made a vow to never kill again, not after Nicol. Kira was going to keep to his word, though Yzak Joule had other plans.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me! And NO WAY will **I **let you stop us from accomplishing are plans again!!!"

Kira using his Phase Shift Armor to dodge and protect himself whatever attacks were being thrown at him, he tried to keep his mind focused at the battle at hand, trying to figure out weak points for enfeebling his opponent without potential harm.

Having High Mobility Aerial Tactics, with his MA-M01 "Lacerta" beam saber x2, Kira managed to go head to head with Yzak's exceptional piloting skills, as though it were two samurai on the field, baiting at one another to screw up and be the cause of their own death, although Kira held no intention of taking the final blow, only wishing to disarm and get all to safety.

Blow after Blow, a slice here mixed with quick maneuvering on Kira's part, he was constantly reminded of the images of when Yzak killed Elle and the other refugees. Finally at the climax when he had his chance to exact revenge for all Yzak had done to scar Kira's conscience he instead, disablesd the Duel and saved Yzak from the Cyclops blast, keeping with his vow to limit casualties for any and all sides on the battlefield.

_How long will this continue to go on? How many lives must be saved…how many lives **can** I save, alone... On my own! How can I ever hope…_

Boarding the Archangel once more, it wasn't much of a happy reunion although all had congratulated him and thanked him for the timely rescue. He had come to find later, Flay was transferred from the Archangel, along with Mu La Flaga and Natarle Badgiruel, and had unfortunately encountered Rau Le Creuset during an infiltration mission he was conducting.

Believing that she was transferred and in a state in no way happy, Kira resided in his bedroom, the tears once again coming. He had failed her so many times, and now he wasn't even there to protect her when she needed him most… to guide her into complete safety.

Huddling in a fetal position, it was only some time before he fell asleep, thoughts of Cagalli and her slender yet rough hands wrapping their way around his torso, up his chest and around his neck as she placed sweet kisses all over. He dreamt of her caresses and soothing words, her beautiful smile reserved only for him and him alone.

He could feel rapture overcome his sleep filled being as his dream like self captured Cagalli's equally dream like figure into his arms, holding her tight in fear of letting her go and losing her once more. He kissed her temple and then her nose, each cheek before full on the lips, cupping her rear end he pushed against her and fell into what seemed like an endless flow of darkness, them being the only light.

It seemed he was falling for an eternity, but it didn't matter, because he had Cagalli in his arms, and the way she looked at him, the smile she presented him told him in the simplest way imaginable that she would be beside him no matter what. And with that one image, that one meaning, he fell into a now dreamless sleep.

They defected fully into Orb's premises once more, taking refuge and comfort, stocking up on supplies at the neutral, generous nation.

Kira wasted no time in awakening upon docking and in wondering the halls of the Archangel, checking on the crew, seeing all the familiar faces before making his way out to find _his_ Cagalli.

* * *

No pole had ever been gripped tighter in all of history, no ship had been hated secretly as much as the Archangel was at this moment. Cagalli, the cause for these aforementioned acts, was growing increasingly irritated as the Archangel took it's leisurely, slow placed time in docking within her nation, her homeland. _Kira…_she was scared, she had to see him, had to see for himself if he was dead, if he was never going to come back to her.

Upon the final release, Cagalli ran down the ramp that allowed her to reach the entrance into the Archangel. Missing the concerned look upon her father's face. When opening the doors a stretcher with two medics hastily left the room and a moment of dread overcame her form as she looked on at the already dead corpse.

Closing the doors she closed her eyes as well as she prayed that Kira was alright.

Rounding the corner _Kira please alright_ her eyesight piercing and scanning every inch of the hallways _You promised me, you can't be_ her legs tired and in pain, exceeding their limits _You love me don't you, you love me you can't _she just about gave up as she passed by a three way corridor and caught sight of a brunette whom statuesque frame resembled that of the one she was looking for. _Kira!_

"KIRA!!"

Spinning around instantly, he had no time to react properly as the blond jumped on him with full force, will all her worry and contempt for that worry, with all the relief she felt as the boy under her arms were real, really breathing, really caught off guard really…._real_.

"You're…really, alive?"

"I'm alive, I'm back." the tears glistened his orbs as her own tears fell about his chest, small droplets filled with such love and relief. She was straddling him, not caring at how sensual the gesture was, just glad, content that he was here with her, for these few precious moments.

Soon enough she felt her body sag somewhat, her spine curving as her front fell forward, her torso slid downwards and her legs spread even further apart, accommodating comfort that she wanted to bring as she rested her body on top of Kira's.

"Kira…I thought-I thought…" She hiccupped and he merely brought his hands up, one to the entanglements of her hair and the other to the small of her back. Soothingly he caressed both places and rubbed his nose against her own as she closed her eyes in bliss, taking in his warmth.

"I thought I was never going to see you again…I was so scared Kira…so _scared."_ Releasing his ministrations on her hair he brought her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widening as if from a dream, widening as if she had just woken up. _Kira would you always be there when I awake?_

"I'm _always_ going to be with you Cagalli, no matter what…I, dreamt of you, of you being there with me, every second, I found my way back to you, I found my way back…" she held no response but a mere nod of the head, her tears flowing endless about his upper uniform, soaking it mercilessly, she snuggled closer to him for those few fleeting moments when they had it to themselves. Knowing full well, soon enough, the conference for what the nearing battle plan would be coming up, and soon enough they would, once again, be driven back to war.

He held her close, the time spent on the beach, isolated from the horrors of the world, he wished he cold have stayed there, where time itself seemed to cease, and all there was with Cagalli and himself.

**Alright! Some major things to discuss! I know maybe I could have made their reunion a lot more…_intimate_, but I didn't want this to be an all out smutty fic, I am a romance whore though, so I had to, and the fighting scene of course could use construction, I do indeed suck, I am sorry to disappoint. **

**I'm going by 'Theme's now, This one being "Will you be there when I awake" and the next will be 'Memories Like Falling Teardrops' as you can tell, finally the truth will be… (dun dun dun) REVEALED! So, It should be a very anticipated chapter, because trust me, this is now not going to follow storyline word for word. ( Not like it really did from the beginning in the first place :P)**

**Please Review, I will also note that there will probably be a lemon in the next chapter, but not too intense as previously done. Gosh I am still so embarrassed over the fact that I've actually willed myself to do lemons haha!**


	7. Memories like falling teardrops

**_ Memories Like Falling Teardrops_**

**Author note: About how fast the pace is going… since most watched Gundam Seed I assume you all know the basics so I did not wish to waste time and space rewriting the storyline of the series, and also about the quickness of Lacus and Kira's meeting, I wish to represent the idea that since Kira and Cagalli had been intimate, and being worried about the Archangel, her safety and just wishing to see her proves cause to rush back.**

**Also note, this _is_**** AU. Alternate Universe, thus the storyline isn't altogether the same, ne?**

* * *

The Earth Alliance…how could they…

_How could they…_

**...How could _they!_**

Orb was that of a neutral country, it was represented by peace. Amongst the neutrality it provided a home for many, a home for…me. _Me! __**Us!**_

Father….

….Father…

* * *

Nothing could prepare her for the blow for which was to come. Nothing could compare her for the tears that stained her cheeks, that caused her throat to grow hoarse, for her eyes to turn red and be rubbed till sore. Nothing, nothing in the world could prepare her for…

**Her father's death.**

The earth alliance, upon it's second invasion attempt upon Orb (the first being successfully thwarted by a newly recruited, formerly known as Zaft member, Athrun Zala, and the rest of the Archangel and Orb defenses), had achieved victory in the form of one man's death.

As she sat on a bed, a miscellaneous bed, a bed that held no comfort for her weaken form, there were the barest signs of tears gracing her features.

The revelation that the man she had come to know as her father, her savior, the man she looked up to politically and parentally was now, for lack of a better word, _gone,_ was only one amongst the few truths that decorated her declaration of guilt.

_Cagalli…_

"Oh father…"

_Even though I am to leave this world…_

"Why…but-why!" fists bawled, the sheets curving into one another in rumpled form. She lets loose her anger and all too breaking heart upon the inanimate, light based mass.

_You are not __**alone.**_

Her eyes, at first shut, opened wide at this moment. If not for the unconscious belief and refusal to accept that which was true within the significant event, then for the occurrence of two figures entering the room.

_Kira._

Hovering over to her, he had fought long and hard, had even attempted to go back. He looked down at her, the pain reflected in her eyes ten fold to the one in his own. Her piercing screams as Kisaka held her (knowledge of what had been revealed in his lord's last moments entrusted within Kisaka as well), Kira shut his eyes in a wince.

"Cagalli…" A weak 'Kira' was all the warning that he received as she launched herself upon him, her tear filled eyes soaking their way into his uniform, her body pressed firmly against his, her fingers…digging…into his flesh.

Any means of escape from this wretched world that had befallen upon her…upon…_them_.

The blue haired male with dazzling emerald eyes, his pained expression upon witnessing such a sight found it best to leave the two alone. As the door slid closed he fell against the wall momentarily.

"_What am I going to do Kira…what can I do?!" _

"_It'll be alright…Cagalli…It'll be alright…"_

"_It's never going to be alright…Kira, not now, not ever."_

Sighing deeply, shoving himself off the wall, Athrun continued to glide down the hall, hoping to find solace somewhere away from the overwhelming grief that filled the air in that one room.

"Cagalli, what your father did…I know it must hurt, I know-" Pushing her hair back in a repeated motion, holding her to him firmly, his soothing attempts gradually taking their toll, he continued on with his comforting words. "-but he did it to protect all of Orb…to protect _you_, Cagalli,...you." She looked up at him then. When gold met violet she snapped and pushed him away fiercely.

Stunned, and somewhat hurt, he reached out for her helplessly but she turned her back to him, leaving no room for acceptance. "Cagalli…"

"Kira…" He moved towards, to which upon placing his hand gently on her shoulder she furiously squirmed away. "Stop it." A sharp intake of breath. "Stop it…" she let out softly the second time around, wanting to ease the anxiety of her heart.

"I don't understand Cagalli. Right now you need me, you know that, and I…Cagalli, losing Tolle, and all the other civilians, it was hard, but to lose a father…Cagalli, I can't begin to imagine, Cagalli…please…" He had stopped midway when her shoulders started to shake once more.

With compassion filled eyes he thought she was sobbing silently once more, but to his surprise she turned on him, furious. "Shut up! You know nothing! Nothing!" She threw herself at him and as he caught her she started to punch into his chest, hard.

"_you…ready?" he breathed out in pain, his pants loud, matching her own. She grabbed onto his neck and crashed her lips down onto her own, a sign that she was, and he had thrusted into her without a second notice. _

Tears started to polish her features once more as she sobbed harder, Kira not knowing what to do allowed her to beat him until finally, the pain of it all, forced him to cease her actions as he kissed her red, beaten knuckles.

Pulling away she hissed at him with such _disdain, _he was taken back. "Don't _touch_ me."

"…Cagalli…"

_He was sent into overdrive, feeling his insides ready to explode, he tried to move in and out of her as fast as he could, loving how he could provide her such pleasure, such love, and her within him was just the perfect alignment that he didn't want to stop. _

"_**Cagalli!"**_

"_**Kira!!!"**_

"Don't say my name." Eyebrows drawing together, at first from confusion and then, from rejection upon finally, anger. Kira looked upon her as she glared at him equally with such intense hot blooded rage…no, hurt…passion…a mix, a blend of all that could not be contrived between two beings.

He moved to her then, and a flash of the picture, the truth that was provided to her only a few hours ago hit at her hard, but that didn't make her pull away. She, instead, allowed him to grip her frail body within his capable hands and ravage her with kisses, soaked, moist, damped kisses that let such a cold bitterness upon her skin. She sobbed softly, silently as he continued trailing kisses along her collarbone, her own hands making their way around his neck, her body arching to his…forbidden touch.

She knew that this could not be, what they had done…

They didn't know, they didn't know!!

She didn't know!

"Cagalli…" his murmurs reverberated throughout her skin and she purred into his neck as he continued his ministrations about her upper body. "Not having you near me…" She hummed softly in reply, he could still feel her trembling body beneath him, still feel the now, periodic tears cascading down her lovely face, but that didn't stop his agenda.

He had wanted her for so long, not only her body, but everything. Whenever they had come together in unison, filled one another with much more then their sexual desires but an understanding of one another in a way no one can ever penetrate, he found that he needed her most in the world if he had ever hoped to get through this war, through this _life._

She was saying something, but he wasn't paying attention, too absorbed by the silkiness of her skin, missing her curvaceous body hidden beneath layers of military uniform. He bit down on the lace of her bra as the top of her outfit came undone and fell upon the floor and that was when, after she massaged his scalp with her gentle yet rough hands did he realize that she was really trying to stop this. He just wasn't making it easier on her.

Returning to some of his sanity he looked up at her with lust filled eyes, begging to continue but truly concerned with her wishes and thoughts.

"Cagalli?" His heady, breathless voice made her shiver, the room was a bit cold and she more than wanted to bask in their shared warmth than anything else in the world. Remembrance of those two wonderful nights spent with one another attacked her and she had to resist the pull to cry endlessly once more.

"Kira, we can't do this." She thought she sounded adamant enough, but she soon came to find that her body was betraying her as it instinctively rubbed against his more than willing body. He grinned ever so slightly, that was the first time she relished in a small smile since the unfortunate event of her father's death.

"Yeah, okay…" she sighed as he proceeded to nuzzle her neck, making way to her chest, one of her nipples becoming hard. She berated herself inwardly -_stupid hormones-_ but she still attempted to talk sense into her lover…her soon to be ex-lover, she reminded.

"I'm seri….serious…Ki…Ki…oooo…" He had traveled lower and she soon found herself backed against the cool walls within the room. "Anyone can walk in…" It was if she as giving consent for in that moment he smiled that brilliant, child-like yet lust filled smile before rushing over to press the lock system upon the door, dimming the lights as well before making his way over to her.

She told herself, this was her reasonability, she knew now…she knew…

As he continued to kiss her, traveling about the length of her arm, suckling softly on her shoulder, the crevice in between her neck and his previous target, he found himself quickly leaving butterfly kisses before getting back to his main object of affection.

Her lips.

She muttered something in between, a word of protest, a word of acceptance, something, anything, long gone by now.

She told herself…

_He's my brother._

But that didn't matter any more.

Grief, it was once said it was the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world.

"Ki..._ra..._"

Whoever said it was right.

She clasped her arms about his neck, her legs about his waist, and as he lowered her to the bed that she had just been crying upon moments ago she now found it as the sanctuary for her troubles instead of the recipient of them. Kira, talking slow steps in removing his clothes was talking to her soothingly. Fleeting whispers of words like 'miss you' 'with you' 'will _always_ be with you' floated in between the abundance of kisses he placed upon her exhausted yet yearning body.

It was then when he had unwillingly let the words escape his lips, causing for a pause between the enthusiastic couple.

'I love you…'

She was stunned into silence and as Kira's face stood placed upon her belly he slowly placed his kneeling body down flat upon the bed, laying flat on top of her. Slowly, he encased his (to which she, subconsciously, lifted her body up to allow this) hands around her waist, resting his head gently upon her soft flesh.

He smiled gently, his heart racing, he breathed…

"I love you…" A second time.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to fall back and rest against the comfort of the bed, she had half a mind to start pounding her head against the pillow, but the comfort of Kira's form upon hers took precedence, and soon, she started to entangle her hands with his brown locks, slowly and softly, she responded.

_Let me damned for loving a man I can't help but love_

"I love…you too, Kira…" He looked up at her then. Not a quick jerk of the head filled with surprise and joy, but one of understanding, one of knowing. He had believed it to be, already known.

He shuffled his body a little before pulling himself up to kiss her, his hands gliding and making their way down to her pants zipper as she mimicked his actions. His shirt had already become unbuttoned but was still on, giving him that slacker look as his torso was revealed, in all its glory to her, and her alone.

He was hers…and she was his…

He kissed her fervently, long and sensually before breaking away softly, her panting for more making him regret the decision. As the pants came off, hers first, being tossed to the floor below them, he made his way down to the invitation awaiting him. She watched with eyes filled with love, clouded with lust and need at this particular moment as he toyed with her underwear.

This time, it was all about her smile, her scream for joy, and hearing her call out his name. Taking the hint she pulled up her legs enough so he could slip the panties off effortlessly, the legs resuming their position but now around his neck instead of hip. As they tied into a bow like shape she almost fell off the bed in pure ecstasy as Kira got straight to work and started to place his tender kisses upon her moist womanhood. He licked the opening gently and a shiver erupted through her causing her hands to seek aid within the sheet surrounding her, but to no avail.

As Kira continued his ministrations upon her fragile, eager and sacred body part she threw her head back and moaned softly, calling his name ever so often when his tongue hit that certain spot, or when he nicked her a little with his small bites and tantalizing grinding of soft teeth.

She didn't scratch this time, to his pleasure, as she placed her hands softly upon his back. Maybe it was because of the horrid day she had lived through, thus placing her in utter exhaustion, or maybe because this moment was so sensual and so pure of slow making love that she needn't the feeling of rough sex or wanting to be one with him at all cost for she, already was.

When he gripped her buttock, a small squeeze to bring her back from her short quite thoughts she squeaked softly before responding with a small thrust of her hips. She could feel him smirk within her insides and she grinned, loving the sensation she received as he burrowed deeper into her with his tongue. Soon, she began to thrust concurrently with his lapping of her insides.

Moaning alongside with the grunting felt amongst the walls of her now extremely wet, extremely close to cumming privates she heaved heavily and flourished as her breasts pounced slightly with each connection of hip and face.

"Kira…Ki-Kira…Get…out…" She would think it nasty, disgusting to spill into him, to be connected, his man and her womanhood was one thing, but to be forced to swallow seemed all to wrong and she didn't want to place him in that level of discomfort.

To her contempt and odd delight, he continued to suckle within the one place that was especially gratifying and she couldn't help but release after a large shout of his name, anger and pleasure riding into one before falling back onto the bed, panting breathlessly.

He was cleaning her up with his tongue it seemed and she smiled dreamily when he finished and climbed on top of her, there was a moment's hesitation as he leaned down to kiss her, the thought of kissing her own…but she pushed back all thoughts, just like she had pushed back the nagging, horrible guilt ridden truth that Kira was, indeed her brother, and kissed him.

She felt she needed to say it once more, the moment, after a seconds rest, of climaxing within one another after true penetration with each of their members coming soon. She wanted to say her heart's words just once more, to ensure that this was _real_, not just a dream.

She, in all honestly was torn,…torn between wanting to believe this a dream and then wanting it to be reality.

How should she feel?

In a dream, she would not be having this amazing, passion filled love with Kira, the one man she could give herself fully too, which in it and of itself was most pleasing...yet...it would thereby relieve her of committing an awful sin. On the other hand, by it _not_ being a dream…then the reality of her father's death, her beloved father who had held the secrecy that she had a _twin brother_ from her made living life a nightmare.

Everywhere she turned, she was living in sin.

As he kissed her again, hoping to tear her away from her thoughts, she smiled dizzily.

Sin never felt so good…

"Kira, I want you to know…I love you, I will always love you Kira, nothing will ever change that, _nothing_. Not even the world and it's horrible truths, and…and, Oh Kira…" She felt herself breaking again so in attempt to subside the overwhelming feeling she launched herself on to him, successfully knocking him over on to his back. On top of him now she missed the momentary puzzlement that sketched his face. Kissing him everywhere she was allowed to, she worked upon relieving him of his pants and grinned softly at her.

"In a hurry…?" his voice was husky, and in that moment, although her lust filled side was turned on immensely, all she wanted was the soft spoken, sweetness of Kira.

"Let's go slow…I want this moment to last forever…okay Kira?" her voice was dripping was a plead. Her vulnerability lacing each word she strung and her eyes reflected her innermost feelings even more. He dared not refuse. Without another word his pants were gone along with whatever layer of clothing that lied in between them and then they were blissfully naked with one another.

"Ca…galli, move up a little." She nodded and slowly, still underneath her, he moved down slightly, aligning their bodies into one. He grunted when she briskly grasped his length within her hand, massaging it teasingly, he grinned at her faintly, trying hard to keep his composure but failing to do so as his eyes rolled to the back of his head in delight.

Her body still being half-way suspended in air, she continued to rub on the throbbing member, taking amusement and pleasure in the way he gave his whole to her and her touch. Without notice, he snatched her hand, and as her eyes widen in shock from the gesture it widened drastically when he thrusted up to meet her opening. He was coming close and didn't dare give the opportunity of climaxing openly in front of her, wanting to be in her when doing so, just as she wanted.

At his grunt, and her moan, he slowly let her adjust, it hadn't been too long, but long enough to need some remembrance of the feel, and the tightness of the interaction. As she finally relaxed her muscles she looked down upon Kira and shifting her body so as to lean over him, she kissed his nose softly, sucking at the tip before placing her lips to his.

A soft murmur of adoration exchanged between the two before he moved out of her, never escaping completely before she bounced up and back down quickly, entrapping him within her once more. "Cagalli…that's so…"

She finished the sentence for him as he thrusted up again, gripping her backside, one hand on her left cheek, the other on to her hipbone. "…_good_…"

Soon it was rhythm, she started to take charge as Kira slowly massaged her lower half. Moving up and then dropping back down upon him, she wanted to take it slow, to have him feel her completely, but she felt the heat and intensity and need to explode into him. Resisting the temptation she rubbed herself not only up and down but back and forth, grinding softly against his form as he grunted hoarsely.

He would meet her each slam with a thrust of his own, excavating her inner cavern the best he could, wanting to reach her limits, which seemed, for all intensive purposes, endless.

When the passion started to build, her eyes opening even amongst the sheer ecstasy of the ride she looked at Kira noting how he too was close, real close. Softly, she placed her hands, which at one time was at either side of her, upon Kira chest, grazing his skin softly as she kept up her bouncing.

Keeping one hand on her hip, aiding in her movements, he used the other to grab hold of one hand, her right he thinks, he doesn't know, he doesn't care, as he kisses it before bringing it up and around his neck, the other following promptly. She smiles softly, he does the same in response and she leans against him, her breast first in reach of his lips, he suckles softly before letting go so she could properly kiss him with her own lips.

Moving faster now due to their position, their lips and body being horizontally aligned, _like puzzle pieces from the clay, _back and forth instead of up and down, Kira gutters out a incoherent groan and he climaxes within her, her a millisecond after, screaming out his name in bliss.

They lay there silent for awhile, all but their breathing and exhausted sweaty forms being the only notion of life in the room.

She wants to cry, to scream, to hate herself for what she has done.

She had just committed incest willingly, and what's worst, she forced Kira into it without him knowing…

'Well, I didn't _force_ perce…he would not stop touching me, it's his fault…'

She believes it enough to comfort her guilty conscience. She's wrong.

As his arms dangle loosely about her back, her own slowly sliding off his sweaty chest, she makes a move to leave but he halts her within his grip. 'Cagalli, what aren't you telling me…'

"Please stay." he let's out pathetically, his eyes closed in fear of seeing the rejection within her face. What more could he talk besides hearing it?

"Kira…" he dares not open his eyes but feels her move off him languidly, as if almost, she doesn't want to leave but there being a greater power forcing her. He hears a slow crack of her bone, a joint he guesses from when she bends to pick up some miscellaneous clothes.

He laughs to himself, he would think after the sex they had there would be no sleeping bone left to crack, he thought, after pleasing her in such a way, she would open up to him fully and just let him…hold her, hold her as she cried, something she would normally do. He was wrong. He hears her zipper and in a moment of silence he knows she has fully buttoned up her top half of the uniform and is ready to leave.

He opens his eyes. The dimness of the room due to his earlier genius makes it hard to see her clearly, but he knows she is staring at him, piercingly and meaningfully. He imagines her heart is tearing in two, for that is how he feels at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry…" She lets out but he can't bring himself to tell her she has nothing to be sorry about, for it would be a lie.

The button is pressed informing him that the lock system was just turned off and the door slides open. Within the light encompassing her frame, he gets a quick glance, a fleeting sight of her wretched form as she stares at him. It looks as though she is willing herself not to cry as her nails dig into her palms.

"…please, don't hate me. Kira, I lo…I, have to sort things out…I need time to myself and I-" she stops abruptly, wanting to run to him and take comfort in his arms, but she doesn't. With a quick nod she briskly walks out into the corridor, not wanting to have any reason to run back into the room once he puts up protest.

He sits there, still naked and wrapped in sheets, her scent lingering upon and around him, and he throws himself back on to the pathetic excuse for comfort of a mattress. Placing his hand upon his face, he furiously shouts words of anger and internalized disappointment at not stopping to her.

All to fall on deaf ears.

"_Kira…I-" His soft breathing had stopped her words, he was already asleep. She smiled softly, maybe a confession of the heart would have to wait a day. _

It was okay to cry now, she told herself. The act to which she just committed, the death of her father, her friends of the past, the current future that rest in her hands…and…and…

Her brother. Kira…._"Not good enough for you?" _He was her…_How could he…how could he! _As much as she wanted to…_How can we hope to achieve peace by continuing this meaningless war, where loved ones are hurt and killed each day-_She couldn't deny the fact that…_Kira…he's going to keep fighting, I just know it. And with it…the risk of him…the risk of him… _Love is love, **love is**_-"Look at me," he whispered raggedly. She did and was mesmerized by his darkened violet eyes. "Look at what you do to me."_

**Memories like falling teardrops.**

They attacked her…were driving at her with such intensity, every moment spent with him was…

-----"I'm _always_ going to be with you Cagalli, no matter what…I, dreamt of you, of you being there with me, every second, I found my way back to you, I found my way back…"-----

…precious to her, for it was hers alone, he was hers, no matter what.

"Cagalli." She turned on her heel sharply and found Kisaka watching her intently. Immediately she looked upon the floor, half ridden with grief, the image of Kisaka, being there with her during the time of her father's death and half ridden with guilt, for he knew too that…

Looking up quickly, she found him peering down upon her, the vibe radiating off of him went beyond comprehensible and she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Kisaka…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tried to decipher what it was he was silently trying to say. When she obviously couldn't understand he released his firm grip on her shoulder and parted his lips.

"Cagalli…Kira Yamato…you've seen the picture, have you…" She shook her head. "I see. When do you plan on telling him. Having family right now is very important, and although I am here for you…maybe-" he was cut short when she turned away from him.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, borderline threatening mixed with pleading. Curling up her fists, keeping her form rigid, she spoke with an air of superiority, she had been born to this birthright, she was made to be a leader, and even in her weakest of moments, she was continue to prevail as a leader.

"I will inform Ki-Mr.Yamato of…our, ...he will be informed about the sudden occurrence when the timing is right, I ask of you now, only this one request, to not relay this information to _anyone _until I consent, which I can safely say will not be anytime soon." When she felt him make a move of objection she held her hand to him upon turning around to face him, her face expression fierce and final.

"There are things going on that you don't understand Kisaka…that… _I_ don't even understand…all I can do now is rely on my heart and hope it takes me down the right path. I pray to Haumea that I will not be entirely damned in the end." His look was that of shock and concern but she couldn't place the exact feelings that transcribed across his face as she continued to walk down the hall.

She had a country to lead and a War to stop.


	8. The Cogs of Fate

**I can only laugh at the fact that it's taken (insert amount) months until I finally updated this, and with a horrible update at that. **

**Amazing, huh? **

**Chapter 8: The Cogs of Fate. **

**Next chapter will be the Epilogue:_ If you get this in the morning._**

**Enjoy, and try not to kill me- **

****

**- **

[Her brother. Kira…._"Not good enough for you?" _He was her…_How could he…how could he! _As much as she wanted to…_How can we hope to achieve peace by continuing this meaningless war, where loved ones are hurt and killed each day-_She couldn't deny the fact that…_Kira…he's going to keep fighting, I just know it. And with it…the risk of him…the risk of him… _Love is love, **love is**_-"Look at me," he whispered raggedly. She did and was mesmerized by his darkened violet eyes. "Look at what you do to me."_

**Memories like falling teardrops.**

"There are things going on that you don't understand Kisaka…that… _I_ don't even understand…all I can do now is rely on my heart and hope it takes me down the right path. I pray to Haumea that I will not be entirely damned in the end." His look was that of shock and concern but she couldn't place the exact feelings that transcribed across his face as she continued to walk down the hall.

She had a country to lead and a War to stop.

**- **

The doors slid open and there was a grimace slowing adorning her features as she watched two boys she dreaded (each for their own reasons) come into view. Eyes shifting to either side, she floated with hesitance to stand beside them. Meetings had to commence now as to what the ship and the crew had to do about the upcoming threat.

-

Just being mere inches from him was _killing_ her.

-

It was then that Athrun Zala had decided to talk to his father, to try and reason, to try and make things right with words alone-she didn't want to protest-tell him he was a **fool** to believe such frivolities, that such kindness existed in this world and that such hope should all be within us as if what we wished for, if wished for direly enough, would pull through and come true.

But she kept shut and only blushed and looked away when he caught her stare. When she actually thought that maybe she could stop him, that maybe, maybe- having him around would make it hurt _just. **a. **little.** bit. **less. _and that maybe she could manage to avoid being alone with the person she has forced her sin upon without him even knowing.

But he left.

And that was when they met.

Her skin was tingly and she was sweating, lightly, unnoticeably, and she could feel her heart go _thud ,thud, thud_ and when his hand grazed her fingers she yelped and jumped back and he stared at her wide eyed, hurt.

"Ki-Kira…I-um, sorry…" she finished of submissively and he looked at her hard before softening.

"It must be hard for you, Cagalli…" He walked up to her slowly and carefully draped his arms around her and she fell into it mutely. "I know you are in pain, Cagalli. You're father-" He broke off when she shook and he thought she was repressing her sobs and it was best not to push her.

They stood there for awhile before she felt him loosen his hold and she squirmed out of it completely after taking the hint. She was afraid-no longer would she allow anyone to give the first blow, no longer would she be so vulnerable and unable to anticipate another's attack before she made her own.

"I have to go."

She hurried past him but he called out to her softly and she stopped instantaneously.

"I…" she took in a breath when he paused and for a long moment that was all that was heard in the hallway that occupied the two.

"You're not alone, Cagalli. Remember that." he walked away at that and she felt her shoulders deflate.

_ I know that, _

_…brother. _

_- _

And that was when Lacus and (the presumed killed in action) Andrew Waltfeld joined forces, stealing the ZAFT support ship _Eternal_ and rescuing Athrun all to join forces with the _Archangel_ and the _Kusanagi_ thus forming the Three Ships Alliance.

It was like one big happy family, only- Athrun's father was killed during his trip to negotiate with him, and Cagalli was hiding the secret of a lifetime that threatened to tear apart her already ripped world. Kira was still tormented by his past and there was much, much more to come, and Lacus, a use to be seemingly pleasant girl with no true qualms to talk about was soon to find that her father, Chairman Siegel Clyne unfortunately was killed along with a handful of loyal bodyguards by an extermination squad sent by the very same Patrick Zala just recently killed and the one and only Rau Le Creuset.

And so, the pink haired goddess reiterates her late father's views over a pirated radio broadcast saying that Coordinators must realize that they have not evolved into a separate species and yet the war ensues because they know it's the only thing they have left, the good, the bad, the deaths and lives saved has come to this.

It doesn't take long to get into battle and it doesn't take long at all to be separated. She's fighting over here and he's killing over there. Their souls poured into this one cause and yet they are now so very, very far away from anything visible to grasp on to. They have been born for this moment, and sometimes they wish they hadn't been born at all.

So she looks around and watches as everything is spinning way too fast and the world is getting increasingly unbalanced and worn to shreds. And the world is beyond that of the psychical plane and the boundaries given amongst the galactic universe.

"Cagalli."

And she nods.

And she's off to fight.

-

Who would have thought he'd be here right now? Facing this mad man on foot, with weapons not of mass destruction such as a beam canon but simply guns. He's talking and talking and is in hysterics but making sense-if that makes sense. And Kira feels his pain but hates all he has done, all he has killed and he wants to stop him-but he's _afraid. _

Rau Le Creuset.

To go against him was to take down the leader of all this, to face the war eye to eye.

_What are you truly fighting for_.

The man in the mask, the man who looks so much like Mu La Flaga, the man beside Kira at this ominous moment in his life, hands him a photo, and then, it's revealed.

Stars dimming to their last bit of strength.

A moth trying to live after surviving the flames of its love and death.

_A picture_.

Glass shattered beside your ears.

Overcast skies and pouring rain.

_Him and-_

Bed of nails.

How could he live?

_Her._

Blood soaking walls.

And a heart is yearning and breaking and trying to breathe and his hands are tied and his body is bruised and he has nothing left to lose when he can't even begin to think on how he'll live again when he's just died three times over.

_With or without you. _

"Ca…"

And things go dark.

-

Such a beautiful light, he thinks. GENESIS. Such a beautiful light it provides and the screams that come from it when such a light is produced, doesn't bother him one bit.

In fact, it makes him smile.

Maybe that's why his name is Rau Le Creuset-_The Crucible-_and he can't help but think that it's fitting.

-

Her worst fear is granted true and she is seeing him come at her, tear filled eyes, anger ridden all over and her legs are telling her to run but she's glued and when he smacks her, meant to be rough but coming off weak, a small tap instead, her head doesn't even turn and her eyes never leave his'.

"You knew." and there is silence before he repeats, "You KNEW!"

The roles have reversed and there is a war going on. There is nothing left to be done and the icy chill dancing along their spines and hearts take into action and they are left without goodbyes to one another, never knowing if they will see each other again as they head off to their respective battles.

-

He doesn't think it can get any worst, but then again, fate likes to prove him wrong.

Because, it's not enough to know you were _fucking_ your own twin sister, that your parents were fostered from birth, that all you've been living for was a lie, and all that you are fighting for is now in possible default.

Because, it's funny, in a morbid way, that now is when Mu La Flaga is killed while protecting the Archangel, that poor woman's screams endlessly heard throughout everyone's intercom, Murrue, I'm sorry, he remembers thinking, everyone-I've failed.

But it doesn't end there, not for him-never for him.

Because then a ghost from his past comes, and she's alive again, if only for this moment, and he misses her but not as much as he misses his fiery blonde headed _sister_, and there's a moment of peace as he wonders, wonders what he had done to deserve this. He's the good guy, isn't he? Good guys aren't-

The fires in the sky lighten his path and his eyes turn a deep seated plain purple as his seed overcomes him and his screams of pain overwhelm him. She's dead and it's his entire fault. Flay's dead and she's never coming back, she's sorry for what she's did yet it's too late for all that now.

It's seems so undeniably too late for anything now.

The war is continuing because he's allowing it to be continued and he's calling out to her in hopes that she, his sister, hears him but he's in vain as he faces this challenge alone.

Just a swish and a click, flying is just like riding a bike-even if you're head's all too scrambled up with pain and misery and hopelessness tugs at your heart strings way too much for even that morbid sort of comfort.

Shoot here and there, and they are on their way. He's protecting them, he's protecting them and their future, all of their futures, but what about him? He thinks. What future awaits him?

He's awaiting sin and torment, the truth rolled around in lies of barbwire and he's awaiting falsehood covered with pretty, pretty white lies and he thinks, white isn't such a nice color anymore.

Would either of them make it back? Athrun-Athrun and Cagalli alone now to finish their end of the job in hopes of finally living in peace, would they come back? Would he? And he thinks, could he even hope to go on-and then he immobilizes another Gundam to his left and the right is so far away there's no pointing pursuing but the purple ray of anger and hollowed hate is making him succumb.

He knows his mission, and Kira is still-_after all-_just Kira.

Kira is just a boy.

Kira is a just child thrown into this war of hate and utter confusion.

Kira is just a little bit too torn inside.

So, when asked of him, Kira destroys the Providence with the Freedom, while Athrun remote-destructs the Justice and destroys GENESIS. With both the PLANTs and the Earth Alliance forces in disarray, the renegade moderate faction of the PLANTs seize the opportunity to call for a cease-fire, effectively ending the war.

But _their _lives are far from over.

-

**PLEASE READ! **

**This was to depict the confusion, hasty, thrown into a battlefield like minds of the characters. **

Epilogue will be up, this was horribly done, a bit rushed but I assure you the epilogue will deal with proper structural storyline and major Kira and Cagalli aftermath, perhaps solely spent on them. Also, a **MAJOR** point to be made is that this will be FOLLOWED by _Kidnapping the Bride_. A story I put on Hiatus awhile back because I wanted to finish this as a prequel.

So, that story may have some spoilers as to what will happen in the epilogue, but really, still read and review. I promise the epilogue will be amazing, simply because it's the _f'ning _epilogue, and I always think that stories should go out with a big BANG.

And, since it will grant me relief of finishing this story, I won't feel so rushed and filled with resentment about updating.


	9. If you get this in the morning

**Okay, so the finale is finally here.**

**Let me all first apologize for the crappy past update-I really just wanted to get to this point because I wanted to continue with **_**Kidnapping the Bride**_** and finish this and I was seriously stressing the fact that I hadn't update in like, forever, and please forgive me!**

**:hugs all the fans, reviewers and supporters:**

**Kira and Cagalli has been dwindling, I seriously invite you all too please write something about them-**_**for**_** them, a poem, drabble, stream of consciousness, anything! We must keep the fandom alive, okay? **

**:cries:**

**So sad to see it go…but read **_**Kidnapping the Bride**_** to follow through. An ****important note**** about that story is that I started it in 2005 with little care, I am sorry for this, so it is for all intensive purposes, **_**horrendous**_**, please ignore the first few chapters, think of them…as a prologue, I try to revamp them, but still-starting chapter with ****four**** shall be the continuation and hopefully beautification of an everlasting Kira and Cagalli love story. **

**Warning: Lemon and some…: blush: masturbation, within this chapter.**

**Okay, so, without further adieu, I shall now post the final chapter of Island of Secrets**

-

But _their _lives are far from over.

-

… … … … … If you get this in the morning_…… … … … …_

Kira,

Certain events have transpired between the times you and I…

I would like to tell you I am sorry. Truly deeply sorrowed to know that I have inflicted upon you such pain that I can't even begin to comprehend as to how I would have allowed myself to do such a thing. You mean the world to me, Kira. You are now my only…living…relative.

You can't begin to imagine how much it pains me to say that word, Relative.

But then again, maybe you do…I'm acting so selfish, acting as though I am the only one being affected by this…when you too, are going through the revelation as harshly as I am.

_XxCrossed outxX-_

_I love you so much, I honestly didn't mean to_

_-Xx__Crossed out xX_

I…am asking for your forgiveness although I know I don't deserve it…

As of now, I thought you would like to know Athrun has become my bodyguard, going under the alias Alex Dino, he accompanies me almost everywhere now…Kira, and our interests have become, much more platonic amongst one another.

Leading Orb is becoming all the more straining as the days pass by and I can't help but wish you were here to hold me and comfort me and guide me all over again.

I'm sorry, ignore that, please…

You know what?! Forget it! I don't even want your forgiveness, I don't need it! My father died and left me with a picture, a picture telling me that my _lover_ was my brother! How was I supposed to react?!

_XxCrossed out xX_-

_How was I supposed to break it off with you when I loved you so much!_

_-XxCrossed outxX_

I, in a matter of minutes…became leader of Orb, we were still in the middle of the War, I had found out about my true identity and I had never felt so alone in my life as I did in that one chilling moment.

As if I was drowning.

Have you ever experienced that feeling, Kira? Asphyxiated. A choke hold placed on my lungs and heart, no blood rushing through me, no air, just disbelief that life can get _this_ bad.

No one ever told us life would be easy…

…but they never told us it would be _this_ hard…

For this, I am sorry most of all.

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Yours, Truly,

… ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... … ... ... ...Cagalli Yula Attha.

-

Crumbling up the paper that lay before him before spreading it out again and creasing out the rumpling, Kira Yamato looked at the letter once more, a lone tear wetting the part where she signed her name.

"Cagalli…"

How was he supposed to go on? Sure, he could pretend everything was alright, smile for the cameras-_you're the hero_-go to these representative meetings-smile, 'cause you're the brother of Orb's leader.

But soon, he speculates, the pain would become too much.

Slamming his fists upon the table upholding his mail, a strangled sob escaped the brunette haired, violet eyed co-ordinator as he drew his knees up and buried his face into the comfort of his own being. Tears now anew, he thought about the cruelty of the situation dealt to him. For now, Kira was safe on a beach, tropical like paradise. He wanted to fight no more and Lacus had adhered to this wish and granted him solitude of peace, an orphanage with kids abandoned due to the commencing of the war and its aftermath.

He was recovering from the wounds, battle scars and emotional scars both visible to all those around him.

He didn't think a broken heart could ever heal, though.

"Kira?" a hesitant voice called out from the shadows of the room and instantly curtains were drawn back to illuminate the gloom and give cause for Kira to bring his head up and pin his eyes on the pink haired beauty, a wary smile marring her face.

"Kira….what's wrong?" shaking his head only caused to frighten the petite female all the more and with a small rush she walked towards him and placed his face within her hands, cradling it while murmuring a soft lullaby to calm him.

As the dark encased his sight with a sweet, sweet melody flowing in the background he saw an image-a bright, fiery image that was calling out to him whilst fading with every fleeing moment and he couldn't help but think,

"Cagalli, where did that fire go?"

_It died along with our love_

_It died along with you…_

_-_

And another month goes by.

A buzzard rings within an office that was previously sullen and quiet and so, a dainty finger glides over the intercom and presses the red button carelessly. The result of such action is a booming voice speaking and shouting and there are demands for reconciliation rights and repair money and treaties to mend broken ties but she's just _not_ quite listening and her head feels heavy and she's thinking…

_Where am I?_

Although she knows where exactly she is she refuses to believe her father is dead while in the confines of her own personal little bubble of gloom and she refuses to believe that she has duties to attend to because suddenly, the passion that was the essence of her, the very thing that was the epitome of Cagalli, has faded away and along with it, her heart.

She doesn't think she can do it anymore, but each time she falls _somehow_, miraculously she gets back up. Athrun is there, one Athrun Zala, a friend of Kira's that she can't remember how she met or how she first started kissing those dreadful lips. She remembers his eyes though and the pain delved deep within them, almost as if they were mirrors reflecting her own sight to behold.

They had both lost their loved ones.

They had both lost so much, their parents, their soul mates. Or was the cruel depiction of believing one had a soul mate all created to hurt the human race all the more? Was love so fictitious that the creators that be felt they had to show us the error of our ways in believing such lies by creating the worst circumstance to ever happen in order to draw two people apart?

Cagalli chuckled, darkly.

To think such thoughts as this, it was pathetic. She had to deal with the cards dealt, there was no other way. She keeps telling herself that she can get over this-through this so that she will be able to live with what has happened and become a better person because of it.

This time, she laughs loudly.

_-buzz-_

'Miss Cagalli, are you alright?'

She looks down at the intercom. After a moment she gives a curt reply of 'no' before turning off the machine and standing up from her seated position.

Walking over to the windows before her, she looks out momentarily before deciding to open them up in full and letting the rush of air consume her. She breathes in and she tries, really tries, to just continue to breathe, but the tears and the fears are all consuming and overwhelming and she really just can't phantom the idea of another moment in this life.

She wants to jump.

But a knock is at the door and she knows its' her secretary so she sighs, steps back, closes the windows and fixes her jacket to her pant suit while plastering a firm, stoic facial expression upon her just all too recent distraught face.

"Yes?"

The small, plump woman comes in and Cagalli notes that she is shy with a little bit of anxiety conveyed in her eyes. "Miss Attha, I have Mr. Dino here to see you, and, a very angry representative from a nation is on the phone, I was wondering, if you were-able- to take the phone call, of if you feel or ill…or…"

The leader raises her hand in silent submission to the female. "I am fine, no need for questions or inquiry about my health of any kind. Send Mr. Dino in and take a number from the representative or give him my voice communications tell, I will be with him shortly."

"Right away, Ma'am."

Bowing before leaving, once the doors are closed Cagalli takes another deep breath before they open again and she smiles fondly at the midnight blue haired male and moves to greet him with a hug. He responds in kind, affectionately and genuine and it aches to think he may be letting go of his fist love when all hers' does is haunt her at night.

"Cagalli…you look pale." He remarks once pulling away and she sighs in resignation.

"I haven't been having much sleep, no need to worry though." He gives her a look of contempt and she laughs nervously. "Work. Papers, you know-it gets stressing." He nod hesitantly and then takes her by the waist and draws her in.

"Okay. If you say so but you're still going out for your birthday party, I don't care what you say. It's been almost a year now since the war's ended Cagalli…it's time to start over."

She nods softly and thinks long and hard about his last words.

How could someone start over when their life hasn't even begun?

-

"Lacus…I'm not so sure this is a great idea, I'd rather spend my birthday alone, or just with you and the kids…"

"Don't be silly Kira Yamato, you need to spend such a joyous occasion with your friends and loved ones and besides," she pauses and looks at him with such adoration he feels himself giving in slightly. "Everyone misses you and your smiles, all we want-is to be able to bring it out of you again, please Kira, give us that chance."

He nods slowly before looking ahead down the hallway leading to the dark room that undoubtedly has many feet shuffling about, bumping into one another and whispering 'quiet, quiet, here he comes, on three!'

Before they reach the doors however, he feels Lacus press her firm body against his softly and her angelic voice calls out to him.

"I have a surprise I know you'll love." He's about to questions what it is and state that he dislikes surprises, after all, one of the worse surprises you can ever receive in your life he had obtained, finding out he was adopted and was having sex with his own sister really just cuts the top 2 for him.

But then the door opens and for a brief moment there is darkness before a rush of yelling and happy jovial voices with illumination by fluorescent lights come at him wishing him a happy birthday and he can't help but smile at the numerous amounts of people standing before him.

He's smiling uncertainly at certain unrecalled faces and shaking hands and receiving pats on the backs and there was even a girl that kissed him on a cheek, causing him to blush and Lacus beside him to silently fume but then, the congratulatory gestures die down and music is soft and people are dancing and he's once again alone at a miscellaneous corner, cup in hand, thinking, just thinking.

There are some cheers in the background but he thinks maybe there's a piñata somewhere that someone struck and now candy is spewing everywhere, he pays no mind to this; he'd rather continuing looking at the tile floor. Instead, he sees black shoes, small and pointy enter his line of vision and then, a soft, silky voice breaks through the noise of the room and he thinks his heart stops.

"May I have this dance?"

He's afraid to look up but he does so anyways and when he does, he almost regrets it because there she is, standing not two feet away from him and she's looking glassy-eyed at him and there are a few people he can't make out, (probably because his eyes are welling up as well) behind her with grins on their faces and she's holding out her hand as though asking,

"_Come with me and we'll fly away together." _

A soft melody picks up in the background, a distant long forgotten song, "Kissing You" by Des'ree, and no one thinks it inappropriate that long lost twins, joined and separated due to the war and its aftermath, are finally within each other's presence again and dancing to a song such as this.

She's holding him tightly, as though afraid to let him go.

And he's succumbing to her touch and scent and everything that is just _her_.

Lacus stands in the background patting her own back for thinking up such an ingenious plan and Athrun is standing besides her wondering why he had never seen Cagalli look at him in such a way as she is looking at Kira now.

The aching in their chest match the tone of the song in which it is sung, a memory of a love being portrayed through lyrics in such a deafening amount of emotion they can't help but identify with the song and its story.

"Kira…" but a whisper.

"Are you really here, Cagalli? Here in my arms?" He holds her just a bit tighter, an affirmation. "After all this time?" His voice is about to crack, he can't keep it low much longer and she grips his back, searching for something to hold on to as he presses her closer and sways rhythmically to the tune before them.

Others have joined them in their dance and he's angry at this. This is _their_ time and _their _moment and all he wants to do is run away with her, hand and hand and forget any of this has happened. Forget the truth and their moment of confrontation, his nasty words and her tear shed eyes, the rescue and the start of peace for the world yet the deterioration of theirs. He wants to go back to the time when she had lain with him, lust slated and love at a high and he wants to hold her blissfully naked body within his arms and kiss the length of her curvaceously, work toned body and delve into her in any and every way possible and hear her moan his name-

He stops himself for it's too much, she's gasping softly because she feels what such thoughts has done to his body and he needs to cover it and excuse himself. She's left standing there awkwardly and everyone is questioning silently as to why he had left so abruptly during the dance.

Laughing uncomfortably she backs away only to crash into Athrun who holds her steady.

"Cagalli." She looks up and she wants to cry because his grip on her is like a barbwire fence that is posing as an obstacle between her and her Kira. "What's wrong? What happened to Kira? I know you didn't want to come and I know having him as your brother now has been difficult to take in but what did you say to make him rush out of here like that?"

"What! You think I said something to make him leave?" Pushing herself out of his grasp she falters somewhat in her hasty retaliation against his harsh words when she realizes the dancing has stopped and everyone is looking at them.

Deep breaths.

Deep…calming breaths.

Her voice is booming. "OUT!"

A few people do not hesitate to scurry away, some of them making pit stops to say thanks to Lacus- it was wonderful while it lasted. She spins on Athrun and the few that ventured to stay are brave.

"How _dare_ you assume that I caused this? _You_ are the one that dragged me here despite my protests and you surprise me with him, how would you feel if you found out that you had a long lost twin and that-"

"Oh, enough already!" She jumps back in shock.

"Enough….Cagalli….enough. We get it, I get it Cagalli, it's been horrible, I've lost loved ones too, you know. We are just trying to help you and instead of denying the little family you have left you should be embracing this and thanking the gods that be that you still have _someone _to love!"

Silence ensues and they are staring at one another deathly still. Lacus makes move to stop them but then Cagalli's eyes drop and she's laughing darkly and low, tears gracing her face ever flowing.

"Yes, I should thank the gods alright."

Pushing pass him she goes in the direction that Kira leaves in and Lacus watches her form before it disappears before turning to look at Athrun with such defeat she doesn't know where to start.

He shrugs in response before turning to smile at the remaining guest.

-

The halls are dark but she makes her way eventually. She's been through the orphanage a couple of times, mostly when Kira was not around, maybe once or twice when he was, but they've never made contact and never spoke about what had transpired between them and the sins they held within their hands.

She hears some grunting and wanders over to the room occupying the sound and then she hears her name being called out in a rasp voice and instantly she knows who the owner of that voice is.

She's about to call out his name and ask him if she could talk with him but he hears her name again and curiosity gets the best of her as she leans against the door between them and listens attentively hearing more grunts and a small smacking noise filling the otherwise empty and silent room.

Slowly, she opens the door and she winces when a small creak is the result of it besides the narrow view. At first all she continues to hear is the moaning and then as she scans what's little left for her to search within the room she comes to see the hunched form of her brother, his back the only thing truly in view.

Daring to open the door more she does so effortlessly and is rewarded this time without a creak but the soft gasp that comes from her was enough noise to make up for that lost as she sees her twin, face now aimed towards the ceiling with his eyes closed, eyebrows drawn together in concentration, his hands drawn down low massaging himself to her name.

Her eyes widen and her body is shock still.

"Cagalli…" his voice is soft and pleading and his hands are moving quickly, deftly in charge of the ministrations towards his length and almost at bruising speed he finishes, exploding around his digits and although satisfaction seems to be at hand he is restless and falls back upon the bed in anguish.

He curses lightly, damning himself, she makes note that he's saying her name again only this time he's damning her, damning her for being his twin sister, damning her for being the one constant thought plaguing him, damning her for making his heart soar only to be pierce right in the middle and to plummet fast, fast down low to ground.

"Kira."

And she's saying his name before it even registers in her brain.

"Cagalli!" he's struggling to pull up his pants and he falls over and she's laughing because this scene is so unbelievable she knows if she doesn't laugh she'll cry. "I-What-How long was you standing there?!" He gets up now and walks briskly towards her, pulling her from the door frame in and then slams the door.

"Kira…I came to check up on you." She's still laughing and gasping for breath somewhat and he's flushed red faced from embarrassment and anger all mixed into one, sighing he grips her by the shoulder to cease her giggles and when she stops he looks at her seriously.

"You shouldn't have seen that." She nods stiffly while watching him and he is searching her face for any ridicule itching to come out of her that's left and when he finds there isn't he lets her loose and calmly suggests that she should go.

"No. I came here to talk to you and that's what I plan to do."

"I don't think that's really such a good idea, Cagalli. I have to take a shower and get cleaned up; I'm leaving early tomorrow morning." He pauses briefly. "Business." He says as way of explanation.

"I do, too, but who knows when's the next time I'm going to see you Kira…and what's happened to us is obviously still not yet buried, we need to get this out in the open, I don't think I can live this lie anymore, I don't think I can stand another second without having you-"

Her breath is taken away and her feet are dangling in mid-air as he picks her up and spins her with the initiation of the kiss. The room is spinning and her life is out of control, spinning along with it, she's dazzled by the blurry beauty of it all, the darkness around them encasing them in their own little world as though nothing can touch them, and then, they fall upon the bed beside them in a heap of exhaustion and he's looking at her, asking her, fall back now, because I won't be able to.

She lifts her hands up slowly and encases his face within them. Her touch is different from Lacus'-he notes this silently, and as she cradles his pleading form she's consenting to this, she's in need of this, just as much as he is in need of her, there's no stopping it now.

There's no going back.

Slowly her hands fall away and down his neck, languidly she is touching every inch of his skin and she's leaning her head up so damn leisurely he's growling in impatience. Wrapping her arms around him she pulls him into the kiss they both need to start their sinful pleasuring of one another and his hands quickly and softly make way to tear off her jacket and unbutton her blouse. He's already exposed and _hard_ and she's unwrapping her hold on his neck to trace the little hairs around his belly button until they reach the point of entrance to his manhood.

She's grinning and he's groaning and her blouse is off now and she gasps softly as he instantaneously rip away the bra that was left of his obstacles and takes a pert nipple into his mouth.

Moaning in bliss she almost doesn't remember to pleasure him on the side but his little thrust against her shaking hand gives to spark her memory and with eyes closed she glides her hand across his member and starts massaging the tip gently as he continues to suck briskly, lapping and licking and tongue darting upon and around her right tit before moving to do the same to the left.

Her whole hand covers his member now and her deft hands is pumping up and down, up and down, faster and faster and he's thrusting against her hand trying to reach maximum satisfaction and soon enough, his cum is dressing her fingers and he's accidentally bit her left nipple and they both cry out in unison.

The pleasure of the pain is commanding them.

Harsh breaths drown out the noise on the outside of people leaving and saying their goodbye's, the window's slightly ajar and he's looking at her eager and ready to please, to reclaim what they had lost even if the baggage of their actions would ultimately destroy them in the end.

He kisses her softly and his tongue isn't even begging for entrance as he gently places pecks and little soft buds of tap kisses all around and on her lips before gently touching her nose with his own.

"Cagalli…I've missed you."

She nods and tries to hold back the tears that are threatening to come out. Bringing her hands up to entangle them within his brunette locks she gently massages the bundle of hair as his face starts to sink and slink down her body stopping at her mid section to tickle and breathe slowly whispering breaths along her tummy and kiss gently what he can't help but hope one day, a new life would be born within it and maybe, it would be in some little way, caused by him.

He hesitates a little, knowing, hating, the fact that _that_ can never happen.

"Kira…" she begs and he doesn't need asking or pleading another time around. He continues his pursuit and arrives to his destination; slowly unbuckling her pants he pulls them off smoothly and he can't make out her panty design but he knows it's something plain now, because his Cagalli had become plain without him. They had both lost their personalities when they lost each other and now, now they had to regain everything they lost within this one moment.

Pulling them down and helping her to shrug out of them his eyes glaze over when he sees the part of her that he will soon be merging with, but for now, he delves in-face first, and as his hands reach up for her own and they unite, dependence upon one another and support within that union, his tongue darts inside of her and her wet folds and he starts his pleasure.

Her head falls back and she grips his hand tight, moaning, her hips go up on their own-animalistic nature, and she's wanting him to go as far in as he can and he smiles into her and continues his ministrations while nipping and licking every now and then at the corners. Her wet folds are clutching around his darting tongue and each time she gasps and thrusts he dives in further and further reaching the point where she breaks hold of his hand and places her own needy, clawing fingers on to his head and mop of hair in an act of guidance. Pushing and directing and _urging _him to fill her in every way possible he concedes with her wishes and licks and tongues and ravishes her insides until-'_Kira!'-_and with that final push she's over the edge and into him and he pulls back with a serene smile on his face for pleasing her.

The panting is only ceased as he hungrily searches for her lips and she only mildly thinks about the weird taste of herself as her lips make contact with his but all thoughts are far, far away as he's brushing up against her and his length is rock hard and throbbing and asking her, begging her, please, _please_ let me be one with you.

For without you, I am nothing.

For without you, I am twin only half completed.

She nods against his silent inquiry and kisses him in finality to seal the deal, for when in commencement they know they won't be able to think properly as their senses reach their peak and they fight for anything to cling to, to steady themselves.

And then, he's inside her.

An opening of such wonderment fills their bodies and he's stiff for a moment, as is she, as their gazes meet and his grip upon her thigh, upholding it for their union to be even further within one another, grows tighter.

He doesn't know when the tears begin or where they end because, she too, is crying endlessly now.

Not another word goes by as he starts to move, in and out, and there is silence aside from the smacking as one meets another before separating again.

Small sobs come from her end and her hands are not wrapped neatly around his neck, or hip bone, or torso but placed delicately upon her face instead-covering the tears that he can see even if had his eyes closed for he _feels_ them and shares them alongside her regardless.

He always wondered why their connection was so strong and, despite himself, he can't help but attribute it to their twin bond.

They're going slow and only a few seconds have passed and he's losing even more momentum, seeing her cry beneath him. Slowly, he lifts his hand up from her hip and gently caresses her face, still plummeting inside her but directing all his focus on this soft touch.

She looks up at him with watery eyes and leans her cheek into his touch in understanding.

"I love you."

And he knows she does too, possibly even more than the word can justify.

With a burning flame swirling in her lower belly she arches her back and presses her chest to him, fruitfully causing him to groan in acknowledgement that _this_ is there time and _nothing_ is going to ruin it.

Dropping his hand back to its previous position, a tender, ephemeral kiss after, he's livid with lust again.

"Kira…Ki-" he thrusts hard.

Joining together she presses her body smack against his and he pulls away, leaving her sanctuary only a little before opening the doors again and endowing his member with the bask glow of her womanhood.

She's about to climax and so is he, so, when he starts to shudder he tries to hold, just a little bit longer, because she is his twin and he wants to do this _together_.

Another smack, his hand falling down to her naked round buttock and he pushes her up to meet him halfway and then, the final smack as- "KIRA!"

And she falls back, him falling after and she laughs in disbelief and joviality that this can happen after all that _has_ happened. "Cagalli…Cagalli…" he murmurs and she sighs blissfully, humming a tune she knows not the name of while playing with his hair, fingers becoming ever entangled.

She gives him a moment to rest but as she hears the quiet of the house, the walls watching them and whispering their little secret to one another she remembers there isn't much time and she _wants_ him, needs him, and tonight was the only night until who knows will be the next time-_if_ such a time was fated to exist.

As his face takes comfort in the valley of her breasts, snuggling and blowing hot air teasingly at her nipples, she grins and lowers her head, her teeth nipping at his ear before whispering…

"Take me, Kira. Right here, right…" She gasps as he deftly rises and flips her over. Long, slender, efficient fingers trail down the curve of her back and she looks behind her to see him, kneeling wonderfully naked, touching her soothingly and watching her with such a blend of love she feels compelled to flip right back over and kiss him for an eternity.

But the vixen inside of her takes over and she, like a feline in heat, stretches her body and sticks her rear end out for him to view in all its glory and he, taking the hint, grips the sides and positions himself.

"Oh, Kira…" She pleas and he laughs softly, kissing each cheek only once, and briefly before he straightens again.

"Cagalli…" she's slightly annoyed, she admits mentally, she wants to be taken, brutally yet lovingly-her emotions confused and in an array of wanting so much and everything he can possibly offer and give and here he is, calling out her name and not performing and _shit_ she might as well start it-

Pushing back she impales herself upon his long, already harden member and she moans in gratification and delight and the pure ecstasy of the pain from it all. He chuckles deeply, yet oh ever so innocent like, just like the Kira she knew before all this had happened between them and she doesn't think it possible, but she's falling in love all over again, five-_ten_ times over, and she knows, her heart couldn't possibly ever belong to anyone else.

"Cagalli…you little…" He grunts as he thrusts in again, pulling out just a tip before pushing his own body in, full force. She moves and the bed creaks and she's about to fall down and lose her balance while on all fours but he holds her steady at each side and continues to plow into her, hard strokes in and out, in and out and she yells and yells and she knows she should be quiet but she can't possibly do something as incredulous as that at the moment.

"Kira! **Kira!"**

Meeting each other, falling in a rhythmic tune, she explodes in orgasmic delight, her body and limbs losing strength and as she begins to fall upon the bed he catches her because he isn't done yet and with a small sobbing protest of fatigue and overwhelming pleasure she's picked up and pressed against him as he continues to bury himself inside her.

In, in, further in-**harder**, _faster_ and she's whimpering in enjoyment and he's calling out her name gruffly and then finally, he climaxes soon after but he doesn't let go as his body strains to give rest, instead, he's still inside her and now just a little bit slowly and smoothly, he strokes her.

Lovingly.

"I love you, Cagalli…"

They fall slowly to the bed and he releases her and leaves her domain and she's panting, out of breath, her hand reaching for him on their own accord and when he grips her she shimmies close to him and rests her head and blotchy face upon his chest and breathes out…

"I love you, Kira. I love you…so…so, unbelievably much."

And he nods because he knew this all along and she didn't have to say it, but why not say it when you have the chance?

You never know when it will be your last.

-

The soft hue of the sky filled with sunrays highlight the room and surrounding areas and a soft knock on the door awakens the co-ordinator and wearily he looks over to the side of him.

It's to be expected.

She's gone.

For a moment he thinks it a dream but his naked form under the covers prove to negate that possibility and as he covers his form he answers as the second knock calls out. "Come in."

His voice is soft yet throaty, strained. Recalling the numerous times he called out her name, the times he cried, it's to be expected so he tries to mask the problem when Lacus walks in cheerfully and asks him how he is this fine morning.

He nods.

'Good.'

She understands. He catches her soft blush as she eyes his obvious naked form under the covers and when she turns, back to him, he sighs. "The guests cleared out shortly after you left, Kira. I wanted to see what was wrong but thought you might not have wanted to be disturbed. I do trust you slept well?" She inclines her head toward him, her back still facing his and he knows he must speak to acknowledge her words.

"Ye-Yes, I did." He coughs to relieve tension and he sees her shoulders tense slightly.

"Oh my, it seems like you might be coming down with something Kira, why don't you get dressed and I'll make you breakfast, Athrun had stood the night and is down there now…I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." She turns back around to face the tired boy briefly, enough time to bedazzle him with a smile full of ignorance and then she walks away, securely locking the door behind her.

Falling back upon the bed, sighing he brings his hands up to his face to wipe away whatever sleep is left. Getting up, putting on the closest pair of clothes he can find, he has a mind to take a shower but is stopped by a piece of parchment on his desk.

-a note-

Kira,

By the time you read this, or even possibly before you wake up, you should know I would be gone. This isn't a letter asking for forgiveness or understanding of any kind, for I am sure you are well aware of…the situation we are putting ourselves in.

Let me tell you this now.

I do not regret it. Nor will I ever.

I love you Kira, and I meant it with all my heart but I don't know if we can continue to do this anymore without putting ourselves in…such…incredible despair.

I had to return to my nation and I have to continue to be strong and do the right thing. There are talks of treaties and joining of alliances, there was even a message on the wind that they plan an arranged marriage, for political benefits.

I don't know what your reaction to all of this will be, and I honestly can't say I am hoping for a certain kind…but, you have Lacus, Kira, and she _loves_ you, an un-sinful type of love. Embrace it, while you have it.

As for me? My nation comes first and I will do whatever I can and must to preserve it the way my father had wanted it to be.

There is no one in the world but _you_ for me, Kira.

Just know that and I think I can live.

C.

"Kira! Breakfast is ready! You coming? The kids don't want to eat without you!"

A moment passes before he folds the paper into four squares, tiny enough to fit his pants pocket and then he rises and walks to the door. Looking back only once, he lingers before he smiles.

"Yeah, I'm coming…"

-

**End of Story One.**

**OKAY! That took awhile…Happy? Mad? Well, don't be. Because sequel is up, **_**Kidnapping the Bride**_**, and my update to it will be better written then how the three chapters up for that story is now, so don't worry about crappy stuff. **

**Reminder: The ending of this and the beginning of Kidnapping the Bride will have a significant amount of time between the two. Okay? And with it, Kira and Cagalli would have become distant from one another, once more. Unfortunately. **

**Please review if you can, you know I love those and **_**you**_**, too. **


End file.
